


Un muro entre dos mundos.

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Apolo Enjolras, Castigosdivinos, Culto pagano, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermes Courfeyrac, M/M, Romance, muralla de Troya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los dioses Apolo y Hermes son castigados y obligados por su padre Zeus a convertirse en mortales y ayudar en la construcción de la muralla de Troya. Con nuevos nombres y conociendo el cansancio por primera vez, deben enfrentarse a más que batallas...a príncipes gentiles y borrachos sacerdotes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto tiene algo de realidad mitológica: Sólo lo de Apolo.
> 
> Apolo: Enjolras  
> Hermes: Courfeyrac  
> Espero no liaros al usar los nombres.
> 
> Perdonadme Homero, Ovidio y compañía...

_Prólogo._

 

Era el Olimpo el monte más alto de toda Grecia. Nadie había llegado a conocer su cima. Estaba gobernado por curvas empinadas de bruma espesa, presencias celestiales enviadas por Zeus. El cetro y el rayo protegían las transparentes mansiones y las fuentes de ambrosía. Las águilas que todo lo ven guardaban sus dorados portones.

Ningún mortal podía entrar en la morada de los dioses, ni soñar con encontrarse a sus puertas. Zeus era el padre y también decidía quién salía.

Que en aquel lugar se fraguara una paz regida por la democracia no evitaba las guerras que se producían en el exterior. Los dioses eran soberbios, vengativos, inmortales. Había que emplear la astucia con los castigos en aquellos cuya carne no se pudre y el dolor es ínfimo. Zeus lo sabía.

―Es tan altanero y orgulloso como bello y valiente. Espero que no ignores mis palabras. Dos cíclopes no son un puñado de cabras, esposo —Hera se mostraba particularmente enfadada siempre que la ofensa hubiera sido llevada a cabo por uno de los hijos fruto de un escarceo de Zeus.

―No esperaría menos de un muchacho que mató a una serpiente cuando aún no sabía andar. Serpiente que, te recuerdo, tú enviaste para matarlo a él.

Zeus se puso de pie con la galantería de un _pate._ El rostro que mostraba entre las murallas del Olimpo estaba ensombrecido.

―¡A su madre! —se justificó Hera con sorna—. Esa ramera a la que poseíste y que sólo nos trajo desgracia. El carro de Iris podría haber hecho surgir el amanecer, pero tú elegiste a tú hijo más rebelde. Debe ser castigado.

Hablaban de Apolo. Al dios de la belleza se le perdonaban las faltas porque conducía el sol y entre sus riendas amanecía en el mundo. Incluso los dioses veneraban ese calor del astro brillante. Apolo era, además del dios más bello, el más ducho con las palabras, la música y el deporte, el protector de la juventud, la medicina y la naturaleza. Tenía más atributos que su padre, y la figura del ser más perfecto que nadie hubiera creado.

A Apolo no se le retaba. Pese al ser el dios que más amaba lo humano, qué más disfrutaba escondido entre los jóvenes durante juegos y celebraciones, era divino. Y, como tal, protector.

No temía a su padre o el castigo que aquel le impusiera. Apolo había matado a dos cíclopes a causa de una ofensa menor. Esta vez, no habría impunidad.

Zeus, que los había salvado a todos y se adueñaba del cielo, del universo, podía convertirse en cada roca, cada animal y sin embargo, había dejado que un joven de su estirpe lo dejara en evidencia ante el resto de sus hijos. Algo había pasado, y Zeus sabía perfectamente qué.

Un trueno hizo que la tierra se agitara. Los hombres pensarían que habría tormenta, pero aquel rayo llevaba un mensaje y un nombre. El dios de dioses hizo que su esposa se retirara. Hera no sería imparcial.

Una ráfaga se levantó cuando un joven entró volando por el portón hacia el trono en el que descansaba su padre. Era atlético, de sonrisa franca y ojos pícaros. Los rizos color avellano se hallaban ocultos en un sombrero. La túnica era blanca como las nubes. Se trataba de un joven hermoso, divino.

El visitante agachó la cabeza y la alitas de su sombrero se agitaron.

―Padre ―dijo con voz algodonosa―. ¿Me llamabais?

―Hermes.

El muchacho escondió la sonrisa. Era un alma centenaria en un cuerpo de no más de veinte años. Conocía lo que las palabras de su padre escondían.

―¿Puedo ayudaros? He de volver al averno o los fantasmas podrían quedar atrapados en la tierra y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

―Mi esposa se reiría de esto… ―comenzó Zeus.

―Vuestra esposa no se ríe.

Zeus se levantó y Hermes dio un paso atrás. Sus sandalias aladas resbalaron.

―Creía tener al mejor de mis hijos para cada labor, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de aquel que pasa su vida entre comerciantes y rateros? Me has mentido para proteger a tu hermano, ahora lo sé. Apolo te perdonó la vida una vez y lo sigues desde entonces. Le eres leal ¡Más qué a tu padre! ―La voz resonó entre las paredes marmóreas―. Yo podría enviarte más allá de la cima de los suicidas, pero supones que él te ama.

―Padre, no fui perdonado. Me gané mi libertad y su afecto.

―Inventando ese instrumento que tanto adora. Has encubierto a Apolo actuando contra mí, ¡yo que todo lo veo! Es tan estúpido que no parece obra de aquel que engaña y domina el ingenio. ¿Cómo vas a ser mi mensajero si apenas sé si confiar en ti?

Hermes levantó la cabeza con toda la aflicción que un dios pudiera poseer. Optaban por tener cuerpos humanos, formados según sus atributos, a veces cambiantes. Las emociones eran más difíciles. No requerían tan solo una imagen física.

―La venganza de Apolo fue justa. Vos matasteis a alguien que él apreciaba. Siempre me habláis del equilibrio del universo, pero no entendéis…

― ¡Majadero! Usando mis palabras contra mí…

Zeus levantó su cetro, pero una hermosa figura, brillante como el sol de mediodía se interpuso. Su cabello era largo, en bucles dorados, sus ojos azules como el cielo cuando amanece, con un hilo dorado en ellos.

―Si queréis castigar, castigadme, pero no le condenéis. Podréis apagar el sol, pero jamás manipular la muerte. Olvidáis que Hermes no es sólo el dios de los ladrones.

Zeus detuvo su cetro a pocos centímetros de la hermosa tez de su hijo mayor. No iba a conseguir nada con aquello.

―Está bien, te tomo la palabra. ¿De qué me sirve maldeciros, si yo os he creado? Os gusta tratar con humanos, a los dos. A veces os escapáis para morar entre poetas y músicos, o comerciantes ―dijo Zeus mirando a Hermes, que no había levantado la cabeza―. Mi voluntad es clara. Laomedonte, rey de Ilión, requiere hombres para construir sus murallas. Estimo a ese hombre. Su abuelo era hijo mío y necesito que las murallas resistan.

―¿No raptasteis a su hijo Ganímedes para que os sirviera vino? ―las palabras de Apolo acarreaban una doble intención.

―¿Te ríes de la ciudad que te venera? Los teucros protegen uno de los mayores templos del oráculo de todas nuestras fronteras. Eres un mal protector de la ciudad si no te has ofrecido. Pero no importa.

Apolo bajó entonces la mirada, aunque seguía enfadado. Entrecerró los puños y apretó los labios.

―Yo les ofreceré a los mejores hombres para tal empeño.

Hermes levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano mayor. Hacía años que le había robado unas vacas. Entonces era un bebé, pero había conocido la ira de Apolo entonces y sólo su ingenio lo había salvado.

―¿Qué mejores constructores de murallas que dos Olímpicos? Le ofreceré al rey a mis hijos y, para asegurarme de que no utilizáis tretas, os convertiré en mortales hasta que la muralla esté terminada.

―Padre… ―la voz de Hermes fue un susurro.

―Ya no soy tu padre. Sabréis lo que es trabajar, sangrar y tener hambre, y no podréis volver al Olimpo. Iris se encargara de tu carro, Apolo, y Perséfone de acompañar a los difuntos. No habrá alas.

―¿Me cortáis las alas? ―se quejó Hermes.

―Vuestro único camino serán vuestros pasos. Como mortales, no podréis pedir ayuda a vuestros hermanos.

―¿Eso os parece cruel? ―dijo Apolo de pronto―. Ellos sabrán que soy Apolo, el dios de la razón y la verdad.

―Hijo mío, ahora te llamas Enjolras.

 

…….

 

El rey Laomedonte tenía dos hijos. El mayor, Combeferre, su heredero, era justo y  amaba la razón sobre todas las cosas, incluidos sus privilegios. A menudo se le veía en el mercado, cosa que su padre odiaba, enzarzado en debates sobre la vida, el universo y los dioses con reconocidos filósofos.

Combeferre había visto la guerra y cómo en el Dárdano los ejércitos avanzaban para reducir su ciudad. Los griegos sabían que su situación era privilegiada. Había visto la muerte y ansiaba poder evitarla. Veneraba a Apolo y deseaba entender su poder de curación, pero sus súplicas no le parecían fructíferas.

Era amigo del sacerdote del templo, el calmo y generoso Joly, pero se enfadaba con él si no encontraba un libro que pudiera ayudarle. A veces pensaba que el dios le daría ese don sólo a quién lo mereciera.

Su hermana, Eufrasia, deseaba ser llamada Cosette, y así lo hacían sus allegados, aunque no su padre.

Era bonita y dulce como una manzana. Afrodita le había regalado el don de la belleza y el poder de atraer a los hombres. Las muchachas de la corte la seguían; adoraban peinar su larga y dorada melena, pero Cosette habría ganado a algunos arqueros desde la torre más alta de Troya y cabalgaba como una mujer amazona.

Ambos hermanos habían heredado la gentileza con los animales y eran diestros con los caballos. Aquel día, Combeferre exprimió al suyo hasta Pérgamo en busca de la paz del templo. En palacio tan solo se hablaba de los dos mil hombres que habían sido enviados para construir las murallas.

Joly lo recibió en la puerta. Combeferre a veces bromeaba, diciendo que el sacerdote había heredado del dios el poder de la adivinación.

―Antes de que creas en milagros, joven príncipe, te diré que te he oído llegar y ninguna serpiente me ha susurrado tu venida.

Combeferre rió mientras se bajaba del caballo. Su túnica azul dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

―Buscaba un segundo de paz en este territorio en el que ya no se habla de guerra. Miles de hombres son prácticamente esclavizados desde cada rincón de Grecia, Persia y las islas para hacer feliz a mi padre.

―Creía que tu hermana y tú erais suficiente ―sonrió Joly. Hacía que el príncipe se relajara.

Combeferre pasó el portón y llenó el altar de fruta y puso dos gallinas que había matado esa misma mañana.

―Él me escuchará ―susurró arrodillándose―. No ansío una esposa, sino la sabiduría. Podría parar esto.

―La sabiduría no da hijos ―le dijo Joly―, igual que el don de la curación no evitará las guerras. Mientras Apolo sea divino, su hermano Ares será aquello mismo. Sabes que hay gentes que deben morir, ¿verdad?

Combeferre lo miró con los ojos fríos. Joly siguió hablando:

― Tú no habrías evitado…

―Acepté aquel destino, sacerdote, pero era mi madre. A veces creo que Apolo me escucha, pero tiene otros planes, que el sufrimiento propiciará algo bueno. Mi padre quiere un héroe.

Joly se arrodilló a su lado, mirando la marmórea estatua.

― Y es un héroe lo que tiene.

 

…………..

 

Podrían parecer dos muchachos normales caminando por la playa. Uno llevaba una túnica granate, sencilla y sin ornamentos encima del quitón de un blanco nacarado. La capa del otro, moreno de pelo y piel, era de un azul oscuro casi negro. Sus ojos verdes, avellanos en el interior, miraron a su hermano con curiosidad.

―¿Así que esto es el cansancio? Ahora sé porqué sollozan cuando les rompemos los huesos.

El rubio lo miró intentando no sonreír.      

―Mi cabeza es pesada y apenas puede pensar. Tendremos que cumplir con nuestro padre, o permanecer mortales ―miró al horizonte como si fuera la primera vez―. Nadie nos creerá, Hermes.

―Al menos somos hermosos―susurró su hermano mirando su reflejo en el mar. Zeus los había dejado elegir su aspecto y ambos habían optado por aquel que solían manifestar en el Olimpo―. Y no me llames Hermes. Ahora soy Courfeyrac, y te meterás en más de un problema si mencionas el nombre de un Olímpico a la ligera. Somos tan inservibles y errantes como ellos.

Un hombre grueso y algo sucio se acercó a ellos cuando estuvieron cerca de las barcas de comercio. Un paseo de plantas de agua salada indicaba el camino a la civilización.

―Necesito nombres y procedencia ―dijo sin más.

Los chicos se miraron y Hermes (Courfeyrac) sonrió.

―Enjolras y Courfeyrac, de Corinto.

―¿Quién os envía? ¿Sois hermanos?

―Sí, de padre. Él nos envía.

Apolo (Enjolras) se mostraba altanero y por eso no alzó la voz. Sabía que podría acabar teniendo un problema y no podía llevar a cabo venganza alguna. Necesitaba dinero para comprarse un carcaj y un arco.

―Parecéis nobles. No poseéis manos duchas o trabajadas.

―Estudiamos y servimos —contestó Enjolras—. La forma de las manos no determina al herrero. El olímpico Hefesto produce las armas de los dioses con manos pequeñas y deformes. ¿Te atreverías a dudar de él?

El hombre se alejó levantando una ceja, pero se volvió antes de abordar a los siguientes hombres en la playa.

―Estáis a prueba, jovencitos.

―¿Jovencitos? Tengo dos mil seiscientos años —gruñó Enjolras.

―Has cumplido con orgullo, sobre todo la parte en la que no hablaríamos de los Olímpicos a los humanos —sonrió Courfeyrac.

 

………….

 

Combeferre salía por la puerta cuando una figura de túnica púrpura y corona de parra se paró frente a él en las escaleras. Había rubor en sus mejillas.

―Mi joven príncipe —Iba vestido cómo un sacerdote, pero no se parecía en nada a Joly. Su túnica era más corta, su pelo más largo y revuelto, sus ojos más vidriosos.

―No creo que debas visitar este templo, Grantaire. Tú gusto por la embriaguez y el libertinaje no hará que Apolo nos beneficie.

―Dioniso, sin embargo, os ofrece buen vino —dijo el hombre emulando un brindis—. Apolo es el sol, pero su razón no se gana con orgías. Es el dios de la tormenta entonces, pues no entiendo el sol sin el calor de otro cuerpo frente al mío. Dioniso hace que las vírgenes me amen, aunque no soy agraciado, sólo porque el gran dios me ofrece la palabra.

―Es la palabra del vino —le dijo Combeferre con risa en la voz.

Joly apareció, alertado por las voces.

―Ofreced al gran Apolo fruta, juegos en su honor, libros de poesía o música. Sé que disfrutas de esas cosas, amigo —dijo mirando a Grantaire.

―Conozco de memoria los atributos de los que hablas. Fruta para hacer vino, juegos para conquistar, poesía para enamorar y música en el momento en el que los cuerpos se encuentran sin espesas túnicas…

Joly se sonrojó y Grantaire rió tan fuerte que algunos pájaros salieron volando.

―Ahora me oculto en el bosque, no buscando a una ninfa —Grantaire miró a Combeferre con sus grandes ojos azules—. Nuestro rey sabe como convocar a una muchedumbre. Toscos hombres conquistan ahora nuestra playa. Huelen a pescado.

―Vuelvo a la ciudad ―dijo Combeferre mirando a Joly―. Cuídate, amigo.

―Si me veis por allí, no me condenéis—dijo Grantaire—. Es posible que esté haciendo buena burla de algunos de los gigantes que protegerán nuestras vidas.

Combeferre se subió al caballo y luego lo giró hacia Grantaire.

―Yo aún no condeno, sacerdote, y esos hombres me provocan pena.

 

……...

 

En el patio, Cosette se sentía desfallecer bajo el cruel sol que reflejaba las casas de piedra. Troya era un páramo amarillento de fina arena y roca. Como princesa de la ciudad, debía saludar a los hombres que trabajarían en la muralla, aunque por ahora todos ellos se hubieran mostrado rudos y sin modales.

¿Dónde se hallaba Combeferre? Su padre andaba desesperado, buscando a su primogénito mientras las hordas de hombres seguían desfilando bajo el sol.

La joven muchacha buscaba entre las caras emocionadas de la ciudad a su hermano querido, pero su mirada la traicionaba, quizás perdida en uno de los guardias de la ciudad.

Marius. Como había conquistado su corazón en una sola mirada.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y bajó la cabeza para que su padre no lo notara. No lo haría. Sólo pensaba en su hijo mayor.

Combeferre bajó de su caballo en el portón y corrió hacia su padre. La túnica azul se había movido de su sitio, y su pelo caía ahora en todas direcciones. Una vez colocado a su lado, suspiró.

―No creas que no me he dado cuenta —dijo la voz áspera del rey.

―Señor, estaba en el templo, pidiendo por estos hombres.

―Eso es algo que hacen las mujeres. Tú debías ofrecer tú saludo militar. Eres el heredero de Troya.

―Son obreros, no guerreros —dijo Combeferre mirando al frente, obstinado.

―Te he visto con ese sacerdote de Baco —dijo mientras saludaba a la vez a los hombres que seguían pasando—. No es oportuno que veneres al dios equivocado…

―Yo sólo…

Iba a decir que Grantaire sólo era un amigo, que disfrutaba debatiendo con él, pero junto a la comitiva de bienvenida se habían parado dos de los hombres más hermosos que el príncipe hubiera visto antes.

Uno era rubio, altanero, de nariz esculpida cómo mármol y ojos como el cielo antes de la tormenta. El otro parecía divertido, de ojos brillantes dispuestos a emprender aventuras, rizos como tierra y avellano.

El rubio miró a su padre con la cabeza alzada, pero el otro hombre, que parecía más joven fijó su mirada en Combeferre, y sonrió.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos y Combeferre apartó la mirada. Aquel hombre parecía retarle.

Su padre se levantó.

―Achaicos, ¿quiénes son estos jóvenes extranjeros? No parecen obreros…

―Proceden de Corinto, majestad. Su padre los envía, pero no me han confiado quién es. Parecen nobles.

El rey se alejó de la comitiva hacia los dos hombres y los miró de arriba a abajo. Había desdén en su mirada. Combeferre quiso correr tras él, pero Cosette lo miró de reojo.

Courfeyrac le acarició la mano a su hermano, recordándole que no podía usar sus poderes divinos.

En ese momento, un cisne blanco con las alas abiertas se posó entre el rey y los dos jóvenes. Sus enormes alas bloqueaban al viejo Laomedonte, que dio a un paso atrás con la expresión de la muerte en sus pupilas.

Los asistentes se asustaron al ver al rey y Combeferre dio un paso adelante.

―Padre…

―He sido bendecido por el gran padre esta mañana. Él desea que estos hombres construyan nuestros muros. Han sido enviados por el mismísimo Zeus.

―El cisne… —susurró Combeferre para sí.

―¿Qué sois? —habló el rey. Había confusión en su voz.

Enjolras agarró el cuchillo que llevaba asido al cinturón de su túnica y se cortó en un dedo. La sangre comenzó a brotar.

―Sacerdotes, de Corinto. Zeus nos eligió para esta misión.

Todo el mundo sabía que los olímpicos no sangraban.

Achaicos se acercó al rey y le habló en privado.

―Señor, podrían estos muchachos ser hijos de Zeus. Semidioses. Mortales especiales como tantos antes. No debéis rechazarlos.

―No soy tan burdo, Achaicos. Protegedlos.

Combeferre tragó saliva. Sus ojos no habían abandonado al joven de rizos. Su curiosidad iba en aumento. Si aquellos extranjeros conocían personalmente al _pater,_ quizás él podría conseguir la bendición de Apolo. Sólo ansiaba conocer al dios, y sus fines no eran egoístas. Deseaba aprender a ayudar a los demás. ¿Acaso aquello estaba mal?

Se acercó a ellos en cuanto su padre decidió que debían empezar las celebraciones, portando dos copas del mejor vino de la ciudad.

El joven de rizos oscuros lo siguió con la mirada, sonriendo al verlo acercarse. El príncipe carraspeó.

―Señores, soy Combeferre, príncipe de Troya. Os doy la bienvenida a estas tierras.

Los jóvenes aceptaron las copas.

―Vuestro padre es un ser curioso —dijo el hermoso rubio—. Voluble como el terrible Mármara. Devoto como la parte más ínfima de la Pitia. Supersticiosos son los mortales.

―Y hermosos —añadió su hermano sin dejar de mirar a Combeferre.

―Yo no comparto su forma de pensar. Debéis saberlo.

El rubio dejó su copa y volvió a él.

―No veneráis a nuestro padre, a Zeus.

―Lo admiro como al salvador del universo, pero ofrendo mi devoción a otro dios.

El moreno levantó una ceja, curioso.

―¿A quién?

―Apolo.

Enjolras se agitó un poco al escuchar aquel nombre, pero miró al príncipe con una sonrisa superior.

―¿Deseáis belleza, acaso? Dicen que Apolo bendice a los jóvenes con las facciones de una deidad.

―No os riais, señor —Combeferre apretó los dientes—. No deseo tal superflua cualidad.

―No la necesitas... —susurró Courfeyrac.

―Sólo quiero ser digno de su don. Quiero curar.

La mirada de Enjolras se volvió profunda. Analizaba al joven príncipe, quizás buscando el signo de una mentira en él.

―Apolo sólo concede ese don a sus hijos y a algunos sacerdotes a los que estima. ¿Os creéis digno de él?

―Su altar es mi casa, y si no tuviera obligaciones me dedicaría exclusivamente a su culto. No deseo un reino. Un reino no os da amor.

Courfeyrac, que se había mantenido atento, pero algo ausente, lo miró a los ojos. Había fuego en los de ese pequeño mortal. Aquel hombre desdeñaba sus privilegios por el bien de otros.

 

……....

 

El príncipe se había alejado hacía horas cuando Enjolras decidió que su cuerpo de mortal necesitaba un respiro.

―Apolo.

Enjolras se volvió al escuchar su verdadero nombre. ¿Quién lo había reconocido? Frente a él había un hombre de aspecto desaliñado. Su pelo largo, negro como el azabache, estaba adornado de hojas de parra, y la capa de su túnica era morada. Se trataba de un _Liber_ , un sacerdote de Dionisos.

Lo miró a los ojos, desdeñoso. Los suyos brillaban con el fulgor del vino y el atrevimiento.

—No es la primera vez que te llaman así, presumo. Tu belleza eclipsa las lenguas afiladas de aquellos pobres humanos que mentan a un dios en tu nombre. Su ira caerá sobre todos ellos.

—Y sobre ti, sacerdote —dijo Enjolras con tono duro.

—Ah, pero disfruto de esa condena. No ha habido en este palacio otro esclavo con cara de príncipe.

—  No soy un esclavo... Trabajo para el rey teucro. Nuestra misión es un orgullo para Troya. Es al menos más respetable que bailar en el bosque o beber el líquido adormecedor de la vid. —Enjolras se mostró orgulloso como un noble, demasiado culto para un simple obrero.

Aquel hombre sonreía cómo si nada de lo que Enjolras dijera pudiera ofenderlo.

—Ven a mi templo y comprueba lo respetables que somos —dijo en tono socarrón antes de marcharse.

 

…........

 

Courfeyrac paseaba por el jardín mirando las estrellas. Algunas las conocía de cerca, pero en aquel palacio se sentía ínfimo, insignificante. Algo dentro de él le incitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar que la conciencia se alejara. ¿Era aquello dormir? Sonaba estúpido. Una pérdida de tiempo.

No había escuchado los pasos tras él. La presencia del príncipe parecía triste en la oscuridad, y las lámparas de aceite ofrecían poco a su alegría. Se le veía exhausto, casi perdido.

―¿Te molesta si me escondo aquí? No sé a cuantos hombres he deseado bendiciones…

—  Parecen todos el mismo. Son sacos de rudeza. —Courfeyrac lo miró. Parecía que sonreía.

―No tú, o tu hermano… ¿Son así todos los hombres de Corinto o sólo los bendecidos por el gran dios?

Courfeyrac volvió a mirar hacia arriba, impresionado.

―Debo volver a mi tienda —dijo sin más.

―¿Qué ocultáis? Vuestra llegada ha sido envuelta en una nube espesa ¿Debería acudir al templo para pedir por mi pueblo? ¿Nos condenáis?

―Quizás tú, joven príncipe, los condenas a ellos venerando a Apolo, como si fuera tu único dios. Quizás el padre está furioso por tus actos, pero no te preocupes, Zeus ama a Troya.

Así se alejó, con las mejillas coloradas de rabia y celos, por haber posado sus ojos en alguien cuyos pensamientos sólo eran ocupados por su hermano.

Combeferre no llegó a entender si Zeus ansiaba protegerlos, o condenarlos.

 


	2. Capítulo 1: La locura del poeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos. Como casi siempre esto está beteado por s_Nuur :)

La bienvenida había sido relativamente fácil. Los hermanos habían entendido de manera rápida que las pasiones de los humanos por la bebida y la tranquilidad del hogar, de un lecho caliente, no distaban mucho de las efusiones gloriosas de los dioses.

Trabajar bajo el sol era distinto. El dolor de huesos parece mucho peor cuando se siente por primera vez, como un latigazo inclemente.

La noche tan sólo fue la tranquilidad esperada. En la tienda que compartían, Enjolras miraba la amarillenta tela que ocultaba su cielo.

―Quisiera poder maldecir. Convertirlos a todos en peces, para que huyeran por el mar…

―Entonces acabaríamos nosotros la muralla, hermano. Yo echo de menos volar. ―Courfeyrac se volvió hacia él—. Tú eres Apolo, y los teucros te veneran. Tienen sacerdotes y altares de mármol con estatuas doradas. No he escuchado mi nombre. No conocen a Hermes, el rey de los ladrones, del inframundo. Todos huyen de una presencia que les dará la mano para llevarlos a aquella tierra yerma. 

―Si se quedaran aquí sería mucho peor… La tierra es para los vivos.

―Acompañé a su madre —dijo Courfeyrac de repente—. La reina Estrimón. La recuerdo porque él tiene sus mismos ojos. Era hermosa y desafiante, casi divina.

―¿De qué hablas, hermano?

―Del príncipe. Ella me habló de lo que más quería… dijo, “mi hija será hermosa y amará, pero Combeferre… su corazón se secará con mi partida”.

―¿Por eso desea el príncipe mi don? —Enjolras volvió a girarse. Le dolía la espalda.

Los mortales siempre deseaban poder, nunca ser generosos.

….

 

Fue en el dorado amanecer en el que el poeta subió a caballo el Ida hacia el templo. Abrió el portón con manos temblorosas y depositó una corona de laurel y blancos narcisos, rezando de rodillas. Buscaba inspiración y las musas parecían dormidas en un sueño.

Apenas notó la fría plata de un cuchillo en su nacarado cuello.

―¿Sabéis qué acontece a aquel que perturba al dios Apolo? —. Dijo una voz grave.

―Espero que algo mucho más espinoso que a aquel que lo venera.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza, mirando quien lo amenazaba. Era hermoso, imberbe, de pelo castaño claro y ojos azul oscuro.

―No es hora de rezos.

―¿Eres tú el sacerdote?

Joly maldijo su suerte, pues el hermoso joven no se achantaba. Asintió.

―Entonces habla con el dios, y dile que los poetas están enloqueciendo. Las musas han desaparecido. Apolo ya no nos bendice. Es como si su poder se hubiera desvanecido de esta tierra.

―Los inmortales no desaparecen —contestó Joly—. Y si se hubiera dado una guerra en el Olimpo, lo sabríamos. ¿Eso te trae aquí, joven poeta?

―El oráculo me mostró esta dirección…Troya ama a Apolo —dijo como si nada.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Me llaman Jehan. Ahora que me conoces, ¿Apartarías el cuchillo?

Joly lo hizo. Conocía de primera mano la forma de hablar de los poetas. Las voces suaves de las canciones al amor. Las facciones de aquel joven eran dulces como la fruta.

―Apolo conduce el carro de sol por la mañana. Sólo cuando amanece escucha nuestros ruegos. Vuelve en unas horas.

―No tengo a dónde ir…

Puede que el sacerdote se sintiera conmovido por aquella mirada desesperanzada. Tomó un _himatión_ tejido de lino por las mujeres de la corte y cubrió sus hombros.

―No te atrevas a deshonrar el nombre de Apolo en su templo, o tu condena será titánica. Tus pensamientos han de ser puros. Duerme.

Joly acarició su pelo y el joven se tranquilizó. Le dolían los brazos por el viaje a caballo. Ni siquiera sintió el helor de la piedra firme bajo su piel.

 

……

 

Combeferre se despertó con rayos dorados adornando sus sábanas. Apolo lo saludaba, o eso había creído siempre. Incluso cuando las lluvias arrollaban Troya, su habitáculo era un festival de sol anaranjado y luz.

No se creía especial, elegido. Había luchado por serlo.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana otra imagen ocupaba su mente. Aquel joven, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Aquel obrero lo había mirado con desdén y si él hubiera sido menos magnánimo podría haber sido azotado, pero sus ojos eran fuego y Combeferre se había quedado sin palabras.

Era hermoso, nada tosco y sus ojos penetrantes parecían guardar el secreto del universo.

El joven príncipe miró por la ventana, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba, se comió una manzana y bajó al pueblo sin más protección que su espada.

Detrás de las dunas blancas que adornaban la extensa playa troyana, los hombres comenzaban a trabajar con el sol y los generales de su padre alentaban a los pelotones, algunos más amablemente que otros.

Allí, aquel joven lo miró a los ojos. Sus labios se curvaron, pero siguió trabajando. Su hermano parecía interesado en él desde la noche que habían hablado. Combeferre apartó la mirada, retando al más joven, demostrando su rango.

Él era un príncipe, pero aquellos eran enviados de los dioses. Quizás era él quién debía rendir pleitesía. Se acercó a Achaicos, que controlaba que todos los hombres hicieran su trabajo.

―Mi señor.

―Achaicos, quisiera hablar con los hermanos de Corinto, si es posible. Aquellos bendecidos por el gran dios deben sentir que esta es su casa.

―Los trabajadores se agitarán si saben que no son todos iguales —dijo Achaicos.

―Los trabajadores temen a Zeus…

Y como Achaicos no podía contradecir a su señor, hizo llamar a los dos jóvenes, que se presentaron con cara de sorpresa y arena en los pies.

―Señores…me gustaría conoceros mejor. Es más que curioso el estado en el que nos fuisteis enviados y siento que debo ofreceros un pequeño homenaje.

Los hermanos se miraron, pero fue Enjolras el que habló.

―Os lo agradecemos, pero no sentimos que estemos convenientemente vestidos para la ocasión. Sois un príncipe.

Combeferre lo miró levantando una ceja.

―Podéis ir a la fuente a lavaros, pero no siento que vuestras ropas sean inapropiadas…no para una charla, al menos —Combeferre sonrió y el muchacho de rizos avellano le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se marcharon juntos y el príncipe se volvió a Achaichos.

― ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Quiero tutearlos.

―El de cabello rubio es Enjolras, el otro, Courfeyrac.

El otro. Le interesaba el otro.

 

…….

 

Cuando los hermanos entraron en una de las alcobas del palacio, descubrieron que no era tan ostentosa como habrían imaginado. No era uno de los salones del Olimpo, tan sólo una sala grande con una mesa de madera. Pergaminos enrollados adornaban los estantes, las ventanas e incluso se  hacinaban sobre la mesa.

Combeferre iba tras ellos, sonriente y orgulloso, aspirando el olor del papel amarillento.

―Es mi sala preferida —dijo con suficiencia en la voz—. Deseo recopilar el saber en un lugar al que pueda acudir. Solía esconderme aquí cuando otros reyes visitaban  nuestro reino.

Enjolras se volvió hacia él, y sonrió al fin.

―Sois inusual para ser un príncipe, alteza.

—  Tutéame. ¿Os puedo tutear?

Courfeyrac movió la cabeza. Parecía ausente, pero Enjolras asintió.

―Quería disculparme. No fui respetuoso al abordaros la otra noche.

Hablaba para los dos, pero miraba a Courfeyrac, que parecía más pendiente de los pergaminos y las paredes que del príncipe de Troya.

―No quise infravalorar vuestra presencia, o al dios que os presenta ante mí. ¿Fruta?

Enjolras no dijo nada, pero Courfeyrac se giró hacia él.

―Si deseas lavar tu conciencia, joven príncipe, no es a nosotros a quién debes disculpas.

―Deseo… honraros. Honrar a Zeus y a toda su descendencia con unos juegos.

―Me gustan los juegos… —dijo Enjolras con orgullo. Apolo era también el dios de los deportes.

―Debemos hacer sacrificios a los dioses para que la nueva muralla nos proteja. Troya es apetecible para los ejércitos enemigos. Seréis más que bienvenidos a las celebraciones. Y ahora, me gustaría que os sentarais.

Los dos hombres obedecieron y uno de los sirvientes puso vino en sus copas y fruta en sus platos. El príncipe parecía animado.

―¿Qué cuentan las historias de Corinto? Me gusta escuchar a los viajeros…

―El gran padre se encuentra furioso —dijo Courfeyrac, y mirando a su hermano, añadió—: Como si alguien hubiera matado a dos cíclopes.

Enjolras carraspeó, contrariado.

―Perdonad a Courfeyrac. Su juventud lo delata. Por mi parte, os ayudaría a organizar los juegos.

―Sólo si son en honor a Apolo, por supuesto —Courfeyrac levantó la copa y bebió. No conocía el sabor del vino, pero empezaba a entender que embriagara a los hombres—. El fruto de Baco es exquisito. Quizás deberíais honrar a otro dios, para variar.

―Que no te oiga Grantaire, su sacerdote, aunque te estimaría de ser cierto.

―¿Ese bufón de túnica purpurea? —preguntó Enjolras.

―Veo que os habéis conocido…

―Fue ese curioso personaje el que quiso conocerme a mí.

―Eres tan interesante, hermano —Courfeyrac estaba borracho, pero Enjolras lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

―Debemos  marcharnos —dijo Enjolras de pronto—. ¿Nos perdonáis?

―Os mantendré informados. Yo también debo irme —Combeferre miró a Courfeyrac algo contrariado. Luego se levantó de la mesa. No parecía ofendido sino afligido.

Así, el príncipe se retiró. Seguía pensando en el estado de aquel joven, aquel enviado del gran padre cuya curiosidad por él se había tornado poco a poco en desdén.

No fue el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel cambio.

Mientras volvían a la playa, Enjolras tomó a su hermano por el brazo.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde está aquello de no llamar la atención? El príncipe es bondadoso. De no haberlo sido podría haberte colgado.

―Lo dices porque te venera —respondió Courfeyrac con veneno en la voz—. No son odiosos estos mortales cuando llenan tu altar de oro y flores.

Los ojos azules de su hermano, más llenos de vida que días antes, brillaron ante aquellas palabras.

―Cuidado, hermano. Los celos son un sentimiento demasiado humano- ―Había cariño en su voz, sin embargo—. ¿Deseas su devoción, o deseas a ese humano? No podemos atarnos a nada en esta tierra. No puedes olvidar el lugar del que venimos.

―Hablas como si no disfrutaras del calor de los humanos… Te recuerdo al príncipe Jacinto.

―¿Y cuál fue su final? Su sangre en mis manos… Matamos aunque no morimos.

Courfeyrac siguió caminando, pero se volvió hacia su hermano antes de llegar a la playa.

―Él sólo es un humano imperfecto más.

 

……………

 

Cuando Joly volvió al templo por la mañana, el poeta seguía allí, bajo el _himatión_ con el que él mismo lo había cubierto.

El sol había salido como cada día, pero había en el aire una tristeza evidente, al menos para aquellos dedicados al culto divino.

Joly se había reunido con algunos músicos. Sus quejas eran las mismas. No hallaban la inspiración para extraer melodías de sus instrumentos. Parecía que la belleza se había esfumado, y sólo había un dios de la belleza.

     El sacerdote se arrodilló ante el altar y depositó frutas, jacintos, la hoja de una palmera de Delfos  y plumas de dos halcones.

Empezó una _pleane_ que despertó al joven poeta.

―Señor, ¿rezáis? ¿Acaso estamos en peligro? —Su voz era débil por la ensoñación.

―Malos augurios llenan mi mente de sombra —respondió el joven sacerdote—. Pero, ¿a quién estoy pidiendo? ¿Dónde está el rodeado de laurel?

Joly miró al muchacho. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido. Parecía asustado.

―Márchate. No encontrarás aquí lo que buscas —le dijo—. Debo buscar al príncipe —añadió para sí.

―Deja que te acompañe —rogó el poeta—. Necesito una respuesta. No soy nadie si las palabras no vienen a mí.

―Caminarás a mi lado como la sombra del averno. Aún no sé si puedo confiar en ti, una sola acción… —lo amenazó Joly.

—  Estoy desarmado —el joven abrió los brazos—. Tú tenías un cuchillo, y sin embargo, he dormido.

—  Ven, y deja que hable yo.

 

…..

 

Grantaire dejó que el vino mojara las hojas de parra. Movió el cuenco para que las hojas brillaran, bebió y vertió su contenido sobre una piel de toro.

—Escucha mi plegaria, Dionisos. Un tirso apareció en mi hogar esta mañana. En un revoloteo, una de sus plumas cayó al suelo. Fue arrancada, sin más. La bañé en tinta y la pluma escribió “Delfos”. El tirso llevaba tu alma y su canto un lamento: “¿Dónde está mi hermano?” Debo hablar a Combeferre de tal revelación. Solo cuando Apolo no está en la tierra, Dionisos aparece en Delfos. ¿Dónde está el protector de Troya? ¿No lo sabes, querido Dionisos?

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2:Bajo la sombra de las musas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ir añadiendo un pequeño glosario de términos por si alguien no entiende algo. Así creo que se hará más fácil y aprenderemos/recordaremos.
> 
> Náyade: Ninfa que solía habitar ríos y bosques. Se las consideraba “traviesas”  
> Vestales: Sacerdotisas vírgenes de la diosa Vesta, diosa del hogar y la fidelidad.  
> Tíaso: Culto a Dionisos.  
> Ménades: Mujeres que realizaban bacanales en honor a Dionisos. Después se sustituyeron por ninfas.  
> Monte Ida: Ahora monte Psiloditis. Montaña en cuya falda se alzaba Troya.  
> (Las palabras con un * se pueden mirar aquí, o podéis leerlas todas antes, lo que prefiráis)

 

El sacerdote miró hacia los lados, esperando no haber molestado al rey. Los guardias lo conocían demasiado y lo dejaban esperar en los jardines, dónde se sentía más seguro que entre paredes de mármol.

Al poeta le gustaban las flores. Se apreciaba en su rostro. Parecía mucho más joven allí que tras el polvo del camino y la desesperación de la plegaria. Quizás allí aparentaba su verdadera edad. Era un crío que no había vivido guerras.

Resultaba hermoso con aquel brillo en sus ojos. Joly no quería imaginar que habría tenido que hacer para acabar allí.

Combeferre apareció tan sólo unos minutos después. Su túnica azul de hilos dorados le daba el aspecto de la realeza, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa franca, amistosa.

Jehan hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―¡Joly, querido amigo! ―exclamó el príncipe.

El poeta vio cómo corría a abrazarlo. Ahora entendía la intimidad de aquella reunión.

―No te alejaría de tus obligaciones si no tuviera un motivo. Tú me pediste que te mantuviera informado de todo cuanto acontece en el templo.

Combeferre los miró con curiosidad y murmuró con aquel mismo sentimiento:

―¿Quién es este joven que te acompaña? ―Se dirigió directamente a él, como si la primera pregunta fuera retórica―: Habla.

―Un poeta, señor. Me llaman Jehan. He sido elegido por una sociedad para venir a pedir a Apolo que vuelva al Olimpo.

―¿Qué dices?

Joly miró a ambos antes de hablar.

―Los músicos no encuentran su inspiración… El templo parece más frío. Siento…presagios ―informó el sacerdote―. Es como si Apolo ya no nos protegiera, como si… no se encontrara en el Olimpo.

Combeferre se apoyó en un árbol o caería al suelo como la hoja más débil del otoño. Él iba a preparar unos juegos para que Troya fuera protegida en la construcción de su muralla. ¿Se había enfadado el dios?

―Pero… le ofrecí sacrificios, plegarias ―Combeferre parecía confuso y asustado.

―Y yo creí ser un sacerdote capaz, pero en los últimos días, Apolo no me ha transmitido absolutamente nada… Vacío. No siempre tengo visiones, ya lo sabes ―Joly dio vueltas sobre sí mismo―, pero él siempre había escuchado mi llamada.

―Apolo protegía a los poetas y a los músicos, como sabéis―se atrevió a decir Jehan.

―Si está molesto ―siguió Combeferre―, debemos dedicarle estos juegos, pero no sé como el padre Zeus podría sentirse ante este cambio inoportuno. Prometí a los hermanos de Corinto unos juegos y ellos han sido bendecidos por el _pater_ para construir nuestras murallas. Mi padre querrá mi cabeza si la muralla no se lleva a término.

―Habla con ellos ―dijo Joly.

 

……….

 

Una de las peores partes de estar encerrado en esa jaula gigantesca que es la tierra de los mortales, era no tener noticias. Apolo (Enjolras, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su nuevo nombre) buscaba en el cielo una señal de sus hermanos. El sol brillaba, pero aquel astro luminoso no lo definía por completo.

Le gustaba susurrar en el oído de los poetas, abrazar a las musas en notas trágicas, acompañar  su lira con la voz de las sirenas. Troya era arena y murmullo. No había música. No había poesía. Sólo hombres rudos cargando piedra con las manos.

Así que se escapó.

Caía la tarde y el Ida se ensombrecía. Corrió entre las fuentes, esperando ver la silueta conocida de alguna criatura, una voz entre los árboles. Nada. En cambio, sus piernas dolían. Se sentó en una piedra y su voz se quebró. No podía buscar consuelo.

A lo lejos, se podía adivinar una silueta que no era grácil como las divinas pieles olímpicas. Una silueta aletargada por el vino y a la vez pacífica en el bosque.

―Entre los arbustos te encuentro, como una Náyade*.

―Sacerdote… ―los ojos de Enjolras brillaban. Había encontrado una distracción. Al menos, el desdén hacia aquel mortal le hacía olvidar la jaula en la que vivía.

―Sí. Hermoso como las ninfas, pero igual de letal. ¿Ahogabas pajarillos en aquel riachuelo? ―se mofó Grantaire.

―A diferencia de tus prácticas, yo protejo todo aquello que es natural… No tu embriaguez, me temo.

―El hombre embriagado es más natural que aquel que usa la razón ―se acercó más y sus ojos de noche lo escudriñaron como a una pequeña criatura―. Si pusiera hojas de parra en tu cabello serías el mismísimo Baco. Un poco menos divertido, me temo ―rió―, pero tan bello como el amanecer. Sí, eres el amanecer.

Para haber sido venerado de las formas más inverosímiles, su cuerpo, ahora humano, tuvo una reacción involuntaria de calor. Sus mejillas ardían cuando Grantaire susurró:

―Cruel y frío, pero que trae el sol consigo, para calentar nuestros corazones.

―Tú corazón ya está caliente ―respondió Enjolras.

El sacerdote rió, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Se había prendado de aquella belleza inusual en la tierra.

―Ven a mi templo y Dionisos te hará sonreír de nuevo. Baila su danza. Haz el amor entre las hojas, mojado de fruta.

―Ese es tu culto, no el mío.

―¿Eres una vestal*?

Su risa era sonora. Él lo habría convertido en fuente, en árbol, en calcárea piedra, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Iba desarmado y provocar la ira de su hermano Dionisos no era un movimiento demasiado inteligente.

Y a la vez, extrañaba enamorar a los humanos, dejar una parte de él en un cuerpo tibio, vivo. Pues sólo vive aquel que puede morir.

Se separó de él. No estaba en aquel páramo para coleccionar amantes. No elegiría su destino aquella vez. Era Enjolras y debía construir una muralla.

―Tengo una misión aquí, y no es bailar tu danza o beber tu vino…

―Te dejaré tiempo para pensar. Ahora debo ir a palacio ―la mirada del sacerdote se ensombreció―. El _tíaso*_ no son sólo ménades* y centauros. El tirso me ha susurrado que Dionisos se encuentra en Delfos y eso sólo tiene un significado…

―Que Apolo no puede acudir al templo ―terminó Enjolras con un susurro.

Grantaire lo miró durante unos segundos y después ladeó la cabeza.

―Conoces el oráculo de Delfos.

―Claro que lo hago, soy de Corinto ―intentó disimular Enjolras.

―Un cisne os trajo a esta tierra… Zeus… Dime, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Apolo?

_En este cuerpo, en este cuerpo._

……..

 

Las piernas le pesaban como dos montes Ida* bajo sus caderas. Caminó hacia las tiendas de los obreros. El sol había caído y ellos habían acabado sus trabajos. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Sus palabras podrían cambiar la historia, condenar a los hombres de su padre, a su pueblo, a sí mismo, a Cosette…

Se adentró en el camino arenoso y avisó a uno de los guardias para que le indicara la tienda que buscaba. Tras las antorchas, la tela amarillenta era como otra tormenta de arena.  Olía a sal.

Y a través de ella, sólo se distinguían unos hombros firmes y lisos, masculinos, y una cabellera de pelo rizado como las olas.

Combeferre se quedó de pie y chistó. Se sentía indecoroso.

Courfeyrac abrió la tela y con su túnica blanca y corta de trabajo se paró ante él, las manos a  cada lado de su cintura.

 ―Señor…

―No ―Combeferre dio un paso hacia adelante, callándolo―. No me llames señor. Soy amigo. Quiero hablaros, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

―No lo sé. Fue a dar un paseo con el sol descendiendo. Lo avisé, pero ya ha caído la noche.

Combeferre levantó una ceja, algo contrariado.

―El bosque es peligroso a estas horas, ¿sabes montar?

Courfeyrac sonrió con picardía:

―Caballos... sí ―luego se acercó a su oído y susurró―: mujeres, y algunos hombres.

―Acompáñame a los establos ―contestó Combeferre. Intentaba sonar serio, pero no pudo evitar que  se notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

 

…………..

 

―Ven conmigo a palacio ―dijo Grantaire. Las brasas de su pequeña hoguera apenas daban ya luz.

Enjolras lo miró como se mira un paisaje en su totalidad, sin abandonar el más insignificante detalle. Ni el azul oscuro de sus ojos, ni el negro azabache de su pelo.

―Yo no tengo la respuesta ―masculló.

―¿Cuál es tu propósito?

―¡Ayudar al rey!

Grantaire se levantó y echó a andar hacia las luces que provenían de la ciudad. Las antorchas llegaban hasta la playa.

―¿Puedo, al menos, acompañarte a la playa?

El sacerdote se volvió.

―Eres un misterio, pero creo que Troya está en peligro ―dijo Grantaire―. Troya no te importa, ¿verdad? Puede que mis costumbres sean peculiares, pero allí viven mis hermanos.

―Zeus nunca lo permitiría.

―Aseguras muchas cosas, pero hay otras tantas que ocultas. ¿Qué te ha encomendado Zeus? ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Apolo?

―No sé nada… ―de repente dolía ser humano. Enjolras podía notarlo en su mentira y en aquellas palabras. No había armas para escapar.

Grantaire volvió a mirar el escarpado camino hacia la arena. Los árboles se perdían entre las rocas, y entre el azul manto marino y el verde de los enebros, una ciudad se iluminaba.

Y dos caballos subían el camino.

―No tendrás que acompañarme, al final.

 

………..

 

Entre cimientos de arena mojada y roca caliza, pegado al templo dorado, vivía Joly. Había aceptado que su hogar era el humilde fruto de sus plegarias, pues el templo sólo era el hogar de los dioses. Él no merecía el oro o las estatuas, pero los guardaba para que otros no sintieran la tentación de sentirse dignos.

El poeta lo esperaba sentado en el lecho, con la mirada baja, avergonzado por no tener nada que ofrecer.

El sacerdote le ofreció una túnica limpia y el muchacho se levantó para ponérsela. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo, se estremeció.

―Puedo dormir en el suelo ―dijo Jehan sin mirarle a los ojos―. No será más frío que el del templo.

―Otra noche más y tendremos que ofrecer monedas para que Hades te deje entrar en el averno. No soy rico, y tú eres muy joven.

―No tengo nada que darte por una cama ―Jehan levantó la mirada con algo de altanería―. A no ser que quieras venir a cogerlo ―miró su cuerpo y volvió a enrojecer.

Joly se acercó a él.

―¿Es eso lo que otros hombres piden a cambio de su generosidad?―se acercó a él. Era hermoso, joven y dulce. Podía tenerlo si quisiera.

―Sé lo que los hombres desean…

―¿Y vale la pena darlo por cumplir tal misión? ―susurró Joly.

El muchacho se turbó. Una costumbre no era una elección.

―Compartiremos cama ―el sacerdote señaló la túnica―. Póntela.

―Es hermosa ―dijo Jehan mientras se la ponía. Era sencilla, pero con un broche brillante en el hombro.

―Es tuya, quédatela… ―murmuró Joly con voz seria.

―No puedo. Has hecho demasiado por mí.

El joven empezó a temblar, tirando de la tela. Nadie hacia esas cosas a cambio de nada. Lo veían y pensaban que era una de esas visiones de los ríos, una ninfa, una sirena, el mismísimo Pan. Lo miraban y querían probarlo, como la miel que se derrama. Escribir daba hambre. Escribir sin musa, la muerte. Lo miró a los ojos con candidez. ¿Quién era aquel sacerdote?

―¿Te dio Apolo tu hermosura?

Joly rió:

―¿Por qué? ¿Crees que era grotesco? No, y no sé de qué hablas. No hay más hermosura en mí que en cualquier otro hombre. Apolo me susurraba. Me hacía tener visiones. Me enseñó algunas cosas sobre… curación.

―¿Puedes…curarme?

El poeta no dejó de mirarlo. Sus ojos aguamarina se fueron apagando según se acercaba su cuerpo al mullido lecho. En menos de un minuto, se había dormido con un susurro en sus labios.

_Cúrame._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 3: El cuerpo involuntario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometeo: Según la mitología, primer hombre creado por Zeus. Le robó el fuego a los dioses y fue condenado a llevar el peso de los hombres (AKA estar colgado de una montaña y que un águila le comiera el hígado todos los días)

Cabalgaron hasta las faldas del Ida, donde una pequeña nube de humo se divisaba a lo lejos.

Combeferre no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que era un auténtico experto montando y no quería perder a su invitado, pero Courfeyrac era sin duda diestro. Sus ojos se encontraron y Courfeyrac sonrió.

―Esperabas dejarme muy atrás ―afirmó.

Combeferre le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Casi nadie puede alcanzarme.

Parecía más seguro y durante un momento Courfeyrac olvidó que había tenido alas y que las echaba de menos. Se había perdido muchas lunas en el mar.

A la altura de las brasas había dos siluetas. Combeferre se bajó del caballo y Courfeyrac lo imitó.

Grantaire dio un paso adelante y agitó los brazos en señal de rendición.

―Apareces cuando te necesito, querido príncipe. Debe ser una señal. ―Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Courfeyrac añadió―: Y no vienes solo, lo que me hace pensar que el motivo de tú visita no soy yo. Sin embargo, debo hablarte.

Courfeyrac reconoció a Enjolras.

 ―Hermano. ―Quizás quería decir “hermano, ¿qué haces con ese hombre?” o “hermano, ¿has perdido el juicio?”, pero nada más fue  pronunciado.

―Salí a dar un paseo y me encontré a este… sacerdote  ―dijo Enjolras, y luego miró a Combeferre―. ¿Me buscabas?

―Fui a las tiendas a buscaros, a ambos, pero tu hermano parecía preocupado al no verte.

―No es como si pudiera ir muy lejos durante la noche. ¿Qué deseabas?

Enjolras había incluso olvidado que Grantaire estaba con él. Combeferre se acercó a él:

―Debo hablaros sobre Apolo.

―¿A mí? ―respondió Enjolras como si no le afectara en absoluto.

―Es un tema recurrente  ―intervino Grantaire―. ¿Qué sabes? Yo iba a palacio a hablarte de lo mismo.

―¿Tu? ¿Qué puedes saber?―contestó Combeferre.

―El tirso me ha hablado… Dionisos.

Courfeyrac miró a su hermano confundido. ¿Era aquello por lo que el príncipe les buscaba?

―Cuan obstinados sois los teucros. Ya le he dicho a tu sacerdote que no puedo averiguar nada sobre el paradero de vuestro Dios ―Enjolras se mostraba altanero, aunque un atisbo de preocupación ocupaba su mente―. Si hay algo que sé es que deberíamos volver y descansar. Nuestro compromiso real es más importante para nosotros que las supersticiones.

―Mi sacerdote, Joly, posee el don de la premonición y dedica su vida a Apolo de un modo respetuoso. Él siente cosas. Además, hemos recibido la visita de un poeta que representa a un grupo numeroso. Las musas ya no les visitan.

Enjolras le miró con una ceja levantada, un suspiro casi invisible escapó de sus labios. Claro que conocía a Joly. Lo había visitado muchas veces.

―Lo he intentado, mi príncipe ―dijo Grantaire de pronto.

―Os creo―contestó Combeferre dirigiéndose de nuevo a Enjolras―. No conocíais este porvenir, pero ¿puedo pediros ayuda? Me encuentro desesperado. ¿Podríais rezar por mi pueblo? Si le habláis a vuestro padre, quizás él podría decirnos algo. Me siento dividido. No sé a quién ofrecer estos juegos.

Courfeyrac no dejaba de mirarlo. Combeferre parecía encerrado en la inmensidad de un bosque. Era alguien pidiendo clemencia, consejo, dejando entrever sus miedos. No era un príncipe. Era un hombre.

―Ofrecédselos a Zeus. Apolo no os castigará ―le dijo Courfeyrac―. Te lo prometo. El _pater_ es el único con poder para ayudaros, con poder para interceder con sus hijos. Si Apolo ha abandonado la tierra, él debe saberlo. Ofrécele unos juegos como señal de lealtad.

Enjolras miró a su hermano. No lo entendía. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban sus celos?

Combeferre asintió con la cabeza y Courfeyrac asió las riendas de su caballo sin dejar de mirarlo.

―¿Te lo puedo devolver mañana?

Combeferre asintió y Courfeyrac le hizo un gesto a Enjolras para que subiera con él. Su hermano obedeció y los dejaron atrás.

Una vez en las tiendas, Courfeyrac ató el caballo a una de las vallas y se volvió a Enjolras.

―Hablaremos con nuestro padre ―dijo muy serio―. Si nuestras funciones no son atendidas, podría ser inconveniente para los hombres. Nuestro padre olvidó muchas cosas convirtiéndonos en mortales.

―Veo cómo disfrutas con tu mortalidad ―escupió Enjolras.

―¿Tú te atreves a hablar después de haberte visto en la oscuridad con ese hombre? Los hombres no desvían sus plegarias así como así. Si nuestro padre los oye, podría ser benévolo con nosotros.

―No va a cambiar de opinión.

―Es tan testarudo como tú ―le dijo Courfeyrac en un tono neutro―. No quiero que nos devuelva la inmortalidad. Es decir, lo deseo, pero no lo pretendo. Pero sé lo que es el caos. Yo lo provoco en innumerables ocasiones, ¿recuerdas? Si los poetas no escuchan a tus musas, los comerciantes no escucharán a las mías. Nadie nos sustituye.

―Yo podría hablar con Dionisos ―dijo Enjolras. Courfeyrac se giró para mirarlo. En sus ojos no parecía una locura―, aunque eso signifique pisar ese templo y ver a su sacerdote.

―Ese hombre te ha causado una gran impresión ―rió al fin Courfeyrac.

 

….........

 

Joly abrió los ojos con el fin de la noche. El sol se levantaba anaranjado. Comprobó que el muchacho todavía dormía y se levantó para exprimir un manojo de higos. Untó la pasta en pan y se alimentó de ella sin dejar de mirar hacia el humilde lecho.

Jehan parecía tranquilo, sosegado en un sueño maravilloso, en brazos de Morfeo. Quizás los dioses le habían concedido ese deseo.

¿Cuánto había vagado el joven poeta? ¿Dónde había empezado su camino? Joly se preguntaba todo aquello y a la vez, la curiosidad le asustaba.

Lo dejaría marchar, como dejó marchar a cada persona que quiso estar a su lado, como dejó salir de su corazón a esa familia que no lo entendía. Todo por una devoción, por una misión en la vida.

Y esa misión flaqueaba. El libro de su destino había arrancado sus páginas con la fuerza de veinte titanes.

Jehan se agitó y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, los párpados pesados por el sueño.

―¿Señor? ―Se sentó con el pelo revuelto y la túnica que él mismo le había regalado.

―Llámame Joly. ¿Quieres comer? ―Joly se empeñaba en ser serio con él. No iba a encariñarse con ese muchacho.

―Tengo un poco de hambre, sí.

Joly le ofreció parte de su fruta y el poeta la devoró sin pensárselo dos veces. Al terminar miró a Joly a los ojos.

―¿Ahora quieres que me vaya? ―preguntó con pena.

―Deja que reciba noticias. Pensaremos qué hacer. Haz lo que yo te encomiende. A partir de ahora servirás al templo de Apolo ―Joly se levantó―. Ven. Vamos a recoger algunas flores.

 

…..........

 

Courfeyrac caminaba al alba. Un corcel de aspecto majestuoso iba tras él. El aire era frío, pero reparador, y el camino lo bastante corto para no tener que montar. Por una vez, Courfeyrac prefirió disfrutar sus pasos.

El camino empedrado que conducía a los establos se había llenado de flores y el sol iluminaba las gotas de rocío como lágrimas en la mañana. Delante del portón de madera, un muchacho miraba hacia arriba.

Courfeyrac se paró a su lado y miró. Sólo había una ventana. El joven se sobresaltó al verlo.

―Buenos días ―dijo titubeante, y al ver al caballo añadió―. No sabía de un nuevo mozo.

―No lo soy. Ni criado de esta casa, pero tú  pareces un guerrero. ¿Qué peligros asolan estas caballerizas? Vengo a devolver un caballo.

―Por Zeus, no me asustes. Nada de eso. Protejo el sueño de la dama Cosette. Una princesa de esa belleza puede verse amenazada por innumerables peligros…

Courfeyrac miró al chico con cierta perplejidad.

―No eres guerrero. ¿Guardia de palacio? ―dijo con picardía―, sin embargo en tu cara veo la vergüenza. Debes odiar vigilar a una princesa tan hermosa. Sí, odioso. ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

El chico lo miró confundido.

―Marius. En realidad, debería marcharme. Ella ya debe estar despierta.

―¿Te irás antes de que te vea? Así nunca sabrá quién la vela durante la noche. Soy Courfeyrac, de Corinto.

El chico hizo ademán de marcharse, pero lo miró una última vez.

―Suerte con el caballo.

―Suerte con la chica.

Tras aquello, puede que Marius acelerara el paso, pero Courfeyrac no pudo verlo, pues ya empujaba el portón.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas, reflejándose en la paja y la madera, creando figuras etéreas en el aire.

Pero, sin duda, la figura que destacaba era la de un hombre, un príncipe cepillando un caballo. Era tan hermoso que Courfeyrac se quedó inmóvil hasta que los ojos grises de Combeferre le descubrieron.

―Cuando dijiste que me lo devolverías, no esperé que fuera inmediatamente ―sonrió.

―No soy consciente de las repercusiones de que un obrero posea un caballo real.

Combeferre se acercó a él.

―No eres un simple obrero ―susurró―, y estás en un palacio en el que el príncipe cepilla su propio caballo.

―¿No tienes sirvientes? ―La conversación era tranquila, y no dejaban de mirarse como si participaran en unos juegos.

―A Broteya le gusta cómo lo hago yo.

Courfeyrac se mordió el labio.

―¿Eres diestro, entonces? ―Su voz se había tornado casi un susurro.

―Lo soy, con el cepillo ―rió Combeferre―. Puedo enseñarte si contestas mi pregunta.

Courfeyrac asintió. No sabía qué esperar.

―¿Qué te hizo ser tan tosco conmigo cuando te encontré aquella primera noche? ¿Esperabas acaso que yo fuera un príncipe engreído e injusto?

Parecía realmente interesado, casi dolido.

Celos. Envidia. Esas emociones tan humanas e incontrolables en un cuerpo que no sabe lo que es la imperfección. Querría decirle muchas cosas, pero ninguna sería la verdad. No podía serlo.

―Encontré pretencioso que buscaras el don de un Dios. No podemos jugar a ser inmortales como lanzamos un disco.

―Os expliqué mis motivos ―Combeferre suspiró―. Ojalá no fuera un príncipe. No tendría este muro sobre mis hombros. No soy Prometeo*.

Muro. Courfeyrac recordó.

―Debo marcharme. Toma tu caballo. ―Estaba nervioso y no debía llegar tarde.

―¡Espera! ¿Qué debo hacer para resarcirte? Necesito que sepas cómo soy en realidad.

Courfeyrac corrió por las calles empedradas hasta que le dolieron los pies. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El ser humano era desconcertante.

Al llegar al mercado, vio a unos vendedores de fruta discutiendo a viva voz. No se ponían de acuerdo en el precio de las manzanas. Parecían enfadados, incapaces de escuchar al otro, de negociar.

―Ya ha empezado―susurró para sí Courfeyrac.

 

…….

 

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo. Sólo debía seguir el olor a flores, el tacto de la hierba en aquel lugar en el que se vuelve más mullida. Enjolras peinó el bosque como la cabellera de una sirena, hasta llegar a un claro de pura magia. Sátiros, ninfas, mujeres de la corte trenzaban coronas de flores que colocaban en sus frentes, como una ofrenda. La ropa escaseaba. Las palabras también.

Para un dios acostumbrado a los debates, aquello era inquietante.

De entre la multitud, con la cabellera suelta sobre los hombros, el sacerdote dio de beber a sus fieles. El vino se derramaba por sus labios hasta sus cuellos, y sus compañeros lo lamieron hasta que no se desperdició ni una gota, y Enjolras no podía dejar de mirar.

Los fieles se abrazaron, pieles rozándose y transmitiendo calor. El mismo calor se agolpaba bajo su túnica. Grantaire lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

 ―Has venido, hermosa criatura ―susurró mientras se acercaba. Era la pantera de Baco, todo oscuridad y pecado.

―No he venido a presenciar vuestra orgía. Necesito algo.

Estaba tan cerca. Nadie lo condenaría. Ni siquiera su regio padre, que se convirtió en cisne o en lluvia de oro para conseguir un tibio amor de unas horas.

―Sé lo que necesitas ―susurró el sacerdote. La magia del bosque lo hacía hermoso. No era Apolo o Dionisos, pero sus palabras penetraban en los poros de su piel como finas dagas.

Se acercó a su oído. Su aliento olía al dulce néctar de la vid, ese fruto prohibido que enloquece a los hombres.

Grantaire acarició su cuello y Enjolras se estremeció. Aquel cuerpo sentía de forma diferente. ¿Qué significaba aquel hormigueo incontrolable?

Al descubrir que no mandaba en su propio cuerpo, el dios sintió una agonía que llegaba a ser placentera. Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro. Podría haber matado a un cíclope con una flecha dorada, pero no podía escapar de aquel arma mortal.

Y cuando el sacerdote lo miró a los ojos y deshizo su túnica, Enjolras se encontró expuesto, a manos de gente que ni siquiera lo miraba. Intentó negar, resistirse, pero el movimiento se perdió en su memoria.

Sin resistencia, bebió y dejó que Grantaire mojara sus labios y recogiera su humedad con los propios. El sacerdote besó su clavícula y sus ojos dilatados y cálidos lo miraron. Pensando.

Su cuerpo era blanco como el mármol. Se parecía tanto a aquellas estatuas que Joly veneraba.

 ―Que los dioses me castiguen, eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

Enjolras intentó respirar. Ese acto, tan ínfimo para un simple mortal, se tornó titánico, y su pecho se volvió carmesí.

Grantaire le acarició las mejillas. Sus labios estaban a un suspiro.

―Si me dejaras, te adoraría durante horas.

―Y luego me olvidarías ―recriminó Enjolras en voz baja. No había recuperado su norte y no lo haría fácilmente.

Grantaire sonrió, esa sonrisa perversa que tanto le enfurecía, aunque fuera sólo por fuera.

―A ti no, Enjolras ―susurró antes de atrapar sus labios.

Ese no era su nombre, pero al oírlo de aquellos labios lo deseó. Quiso que le perteneciera y que aquel sacerdote lo repitiera sin medida. Embotellaría esa voz y la atraparía en su lira para hacer música con ella.

Pero ser Enjolras significaba ser mortal. Significaba una misión.

Acarició sus hombros y lo apartó de él. Grantaire se quejó con un gruñido.

― No me embrujes, sacerdote. Te he dicho que no he venido a vuestra orgía.

Y así el mar volvió a su calma, el sol a su cénit y las flechas a su carcaj.

 

….....

 


	5. Capítulo 4: Juegos de honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heracles: Hércules  
> Príamo es un personaje real. Es el rey de Troya cuando acontece la famosa guerra. Padre de Héctor y de Paris. Esta historia sólo a medias.  
> Pitia: sacerdotisa que tenía el don de la profecia.
> 
> Gracias a S_Nuur por el beteo!!

Grantaire los condujo por el bosque hasta el templo de Dionisos. Dicho templo no se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña, majestuoso y visible como el de Apolo. Estaba escondido en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles. Daba intimidad a los fieles y procuraba espacio suficiente para sus “celebraciones”.

Enjolras caminaba tras él, consciente de que el sacerdote no miraría hacia atrás para asegurarse de que lo acompañaba. ¿Se sentía humillado, avergonzado, o sólo triste? A pesar de todo, había cumplido con sus exigencias, como si Enjolras fuera para él más que un simple obrero. Tenía tanto miedo de que lo descubriera.

―No te garantizo que recibas nada ―le dijo Grantaire con frialdad.

Enjolras se paró en la puerta, y el sacerdote se quedó tras él. Estaba claro que iba a dejarle intimidad sin que tuviera que pedírsela.

―Vuelvo a mis quehaceres―dijo al fin caminando hacia atrás.

Enjolras se quedó mirando la puerta, pero después se giró hacia él.

―Gracias.

La faz que Grantaire mostró entonces no se pareció en lo más mínimo a aquella que lo había besado en el bosque. Parecía que su buen humor se había esfumado. ¿De qué forma lo deseaba? No podía ser más que un capricho. De eso trataban las bacanales, de dejarse llevar, no de sentir. A veces le dolía ser tan racional.

Enjolras entró en aquel templo tan desconocido para él, contemplando lo atestado que se encontraba de coronas de flores, de ofrendas anteriores. Sintió una punzada de celos. Era hermoso, y nunca se había parado a pensarlo.

―Puedo mandar que te lleven unas cuantas a tu tienda ―dijo una voz sin cuerpo.

Enjolras sonrió. Reconocía perfectamente aquel sonido. Lo había echado de menos. Miró hacia los lados, pero el dueño de la voz parecía lo bastante travieso para no aparecer.

―¿No dejarás que te vea?

―Apolo…

―Ahora tengo otro nombre ―dijo Enjolras con seriedad.

―Y un cuerpo mortal con necesidades, por lo que veo ―contestó la voz con picardía. Enjolras enrojeció. A veces odiaba aquel cuerpo―. Tranquilo. Padre no te impidió disfrutar de él. Yo también lo haría.

―Lo sé ―parecía contento  por poder hablar con alguien cercano, conocedor de su secreto y de su vida anterior. Todo cambió al recordar lo que aquello había propiciado―. Dionisos, necesito tu ayuda, hermano.

―Creía que sólo era el dios del vino y las orgías…

Parecía algo ofendido, pero su voz mostraba un regaño infantil, como el de un niño. De haberlos escuchado, cualquiera habría reconocido que aquella parecía la conversación entre dos hermanos, en la que Dionisos era el hermano pequeño travieso.

―Sé que apareces en Delfos a susurrar a la Pitia*. Necesito que le dejes un mensaje. Yo no puedo hablarle.

―Creía que el mensajero era Hermes. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el pequeñín? ¿Es horrible vivir bajo tu sombra incluso aquí?

―Hermano…

―¿Cuál es tu mensaje?

―Susúrrale a la Pitia que estoy vivo. Calma sus ánimos, y dile que me hallo encerrado por un tiempo, ausente, lo que desees ―Enjolras se mostró inquieto―. Nadie debe saber que estoy en Troya. Poseemos fieles amigos entre los hombres, pero también enemigos.

La voz se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos, pero después habló:

―Tiempos difíciles se avecinan para Troya ―dijo―. La pitia sabe qué estás vivo, pero no ha querido comunicarlo. No desea especulaciones entre los hombres. Esos juegos la inquietan. Sólo ve muerte.

―¿Acaso sabe ella más que una deidad?

―Tú le diste su poder.

―¿Debo, por tanto impedir los juegos? ―preguntó Enjolras, pero su voz se perdió entre las paredes de mármol.

No hubo respuesta. Su hermano se había marchado, o alguien lo había hecho volver. Enjolras pensó y pensó, sentado en aquel frío banco de piedra que se había situado frente al altar. Si no había podido escuchar una respuesta, podría deberse a las intenciones de alguien poderoso. ¿Y quién era más poderoso que su padre? Los juegos debían celebrarse; sin embargo, las declaraciones sobre la Pitia lo inquietaban. Sabía que estaba vivo, y no había querido confesarlo al mundo, a los poetas, a los troyanos, a cada pueblo en el que un templo en honor a Apolo se erigía como un palacio.

¿Estaba en peligro? No lo sabía, y nunca había experimentado aquella sensación, de modo que no podía creer en una intuición que no había necesitado miles de años atrás.

Luego se repetía que su padre quería aquello, que debía estar escrito y que no le pondría en peligro, pero ¿debía creerlo?

Grantaire lo encontró sentado cuando el sol ya se marchaba. El sacerdote depositó una copa en el altar, como cada noche, para que Dionisos probara el fruto de la vid. Luego miró a Enjolras.

―Pasas mucho tiempo bajo un techo sagrado en el que no crees. Él no te ayudará entonces, por mucho que tu bella presencia le dé a este templo una razón para ser más glorioso.

―¿En qué dices que no creo? ―dijo Enjolras con desdén. Esos labios lo habían besado aquella misma tarde.  No dejaba de pensarlo.

―En mi señor, Dionisos. Sus ritos te parecen falsos. No entiendo qué has venido a hacer aquí.

Podría descubrirse, pero luego tendría que matarlo.

―Tú no crees en nada ―dijo en cambio―. Es así como vives.

―¿Cuestionas mi fe porque no es la tuya? ¿Porque no habla de la verdad, de la luz? ―Grantaire parecía herido, tan exasperado como nunca lo había visto―. Por eso él no va a escucharte.

―No sabes nada de mí ―le dijo Enjolras antes de marcharse.

 

……

 

Combeferre observaba a través de su ventana. No estaba, desde luego, vigilando las idas y venidas de los obreros, de la playa, donde los mercaderes depositaban las piedras y las llevaban donde se construía la muralla. No podría distinguirlo desde esa distancia de todos modos. Pensaba en él, y después su mente se castigaba llamándolo estúpido. Dos palabras no le daban derecho a pensar en alguien de ese modo.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Courfeyrac era profunda, y se había clavado en su memoria. No quería sentirse como una princesa, esperando en el balcón el cortejo de un guerrero. Era independiente y no necesitaba que nadie fuera a buscarlo o a conquistarlo como un puñado de tierra.

En una ventana cercana, la cabecita dorada de Cosette asomaba hacia el patio, donde uno de los guardias fingía una patrulla que se limitaba a los diez metros colindantes a su balcón. ¿Era ese Marius? Combeferre se ocultó. No podía ver a Cosette, pero el muchacho sonreía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza y entró a su alcoba aún pensando. Su hermana parecía buscar algo y si era la mirada soñadora de aquel muchacho… su padre lo mataría. No debía decir nada de lo que había visto.

Combeferre se volvió hacia su lecho, la preocupación presente aún en su memoria, pero esta se desvaneció al ver aquella presencia apoyada en su puerta. Ese pelo de rizos enmarañados como las hojas de los olivos, la piel hecha de arena. Aquel al que había buscado sin querer.

― ¿Cómo… cómo has entrado? ―dijo Combeferre sin más. No había miedo en su voz, sólo sorpresa.

―Debes saber que tu protector ama el buen vino y  a alguna que otra mujer de la corte ―Courfeyrac sonrió.

―Bahorel ―susurró. Luego, su voz volvió a sonar segura―. Podrías haber pedido audiencia. No te la habría negado.

―Cierto es que me guía un impulso, y de pedir audiencia, éste se podría haber esfumado. Me preguntaste por qué te desdeñaba. ―Courfeyrac se acercó un poco. Dos pasos―. Me inquietó tú presencia desde el principio. No parecías un príncipe. No parecías humano.

―¿Parecía un monstruo marino, enviado por Poseidón?

Courfeyrac rió flojito.

―Había en tu porte un rastro de lo divino y sin embargo en tu mirada… gentileza, justicia. Yo creí que mirabas a mi hermano y hablabas de Apolo como tu único dios. Odié a cada nombre que llenara tu boca, ~~a~~ cada mirada que no fuera mía. Sentí celos por primera vez en mi existencia. Por un simple humano.

Combeferre lo miró. Su corazón temblaba, aunque no era capaz de entender todas las palabras. Eso era, un simple humano. Como él.

―¿Te parece justa tu respuesta? Yo no debía callármela ―dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja.

Combeferre se acercó. Quería acariciar su mejilla, tomar su mano y enseñarle que no había dejado de pensar en él, que le inquietaba de igual modo. Aquella sensación era mutua, pero no había considerado los celos. Courfeyrac estaba celoso de cada nombre al que rendía parte de su atención. También de los dioses. Aquello era extraño. ¿Lo había embrujado Eros? Debía ser una flecha envenenada para tenerlo así con tan sólo una mirada.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y Courfeyrac retrocedía. Abría la puerta. Se marchaba.

Combeferre se sintió anclado al suelo por una fuerza divina. Sólo pudo verlo partir. Cerrar su puerta con el sonido de un mar bravo, del hacha sobre la madera. Sólo pudo perderlo de vista, como lo perdía todo: a quién más amaba, su valor y su fe.  


……………………..

 

Joly había recogido cestas de flores y ahora las trenzaba para fabricar ofrendas con las más hermosas y destilar aromas para el templo con el resto. Había hecho una corona con los jacintos más hermosos, margaritas amarillas y narcisos de un blanco inmaculado.

Casi sin querer, miró al poeta a su lado, que intentaba separar las flores por especies. Estaba tan concentrado que sus mejillas se habían teñido del rosado rubor del atardecer, y sus ojos, de un verde claro, azulado, permanecían fijos en la tarea. Hasta que pareció sentirse observado y levantó la vista, sonriendo.

Joly le tendió la corona.

―Anda, pruébatela. Así puedo descubrir si es digna de Apolo.

Jehan la tomó en sus manos con sumo cuidado.

―¿Me comparas con él? No parecerá hermosa en alguien como yo ―su mirada se ensombreció. Joly le tomó la mano.

―Hambriento, cansado… pero joven y bello ―se miraron durante un momento. Quizás alguno hubiera pronunciado una palabra más, pero fue imposible.

Por una loma bajaba un rebaño de ovejas a la carrera. El pastor venía corriendo detrás hasta que se tropezó con un pequeño saliente y acabó aterrizando delante de los animales, en una nube de polvo.

―Perdonad esta horrible intromisión. Vengo de emisario ―el pobre hombre se levantó como pudo y esquivó a algunas ovejas que comían hierba tranquilamente.

Joly lo miró y luego a Jehan.

 ―Jehan, te presento a mi buen amigo Bossuet. Vivía en la ciudad, pero decidió que la vida en la montaña le era más placentera.

―Más segura ―susurró el pastor―. Sobre todo para los que vivían a mí alrededor ―rió. Jehan lo miró con curiosidad―. Perdonad. Traigo noticias.

― ¿Noticias? ―Joly no entendía muy bien qué noticias podían acontecer en una montaña solitaria, pero quién era él para rechazarlas. Quizás eran noticias divinas. Bossuet vivía más cerca del cielo de todos modos.

― Subí hace dos días a la cima del monte Ida. A lo lejos, una comitiva se acercaba ―el pastor tomó aire―. Vienen a los juegos, pensé ―se dirigió a Jehan―. Bajo a la ciudad una vez a la semana a vender mi leche y conseguir provisiones. Me entero de todo. Volvamos. Me pareció extraño que se acercaran con tanta premura, varios días antes. Entonces, gracias a mi invento ―volvió a Jehan―. Utilizo una botella rota que me hace ver cosas muy lejanas. ¿Qué decía?

―Que gracias a tú invento…

―Sí. Vi el estandarte del sacerdote loco. Y un caballo de pelo dorado que sólo puede pertenecer a Príamo. Tú lo conoces como Podarces.

Joly retrocedió un paso.

―¿Debo creerte? ―dijo Joly asustado―. Dime que puede no ser verdad lo que dices, que no estás seguro.

―Lo estoy más que de muchas cosas, amigo. Debo volver, pero confío en ti. Avisa a nuestro príncipe, y recemos a los dioses para que su visita sea una ofrenda de paz.

Bossuet reunió a sus ovejas y siguió caminando un rato por el valle, dejando que estas comieran. Poco a poco, su figura se fue perdiendo. Joly tuvo que sentarse.

―¿Te traigo agua? Has palidecido ―Jehan cumplía muy bien la misión de atenderle. Podría acostumbrarse a que estuviera con él.

―Debo levantarme. Debemos partir.

―¿Quién es Príamo? ―se atrevió a preguntar el poeta.

Joly se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

―El legítimo rey de Troya ―tragó saliva―. No es del todo cierto, sin embargo. Cuando Príamo era pequeño, era llamado Podarces. Fue el primer hijo de Laomedonte. Era bravo, era obcecado, egoísta. No era Combeferre ―su voz era apenas un susurro―. El muy idiota retó a Heracles* y éste lo maldijo. Maldijo a su familia si no podía matarlo, pero Príamo compró su salvación con un velo y la reina Estrimión cayó enferma. Combeferre era un niño. Yo tenía catorce años.

―¿Un velo? ―Jehan escuchaba atentamente, aunque no podía entenderlo todo.

―Cuando Cosette nació, era tan hermosa que Afrodita le regaló un velo, un velo divino. Príamo lo robó de su cama para salvar su vida, pero terminó condenando a su madre. Laomedonte no fue capaz de matarlo. Lo desterró lejos de Troya y con otro nombre. Se dice que se acompaña del sacerdote loco.

Joly echó a andar, pero se volvió a mirar al joven.

―Hay templos que no prodigan la luz. Deberías saber que hay sacerdotes que no te habrían ofrecido un lecho.

Jehan se ensombreció y Joly siguió andando. Doce años habían pasado.


	6. Capítulo 5:Las cadenas del amor.

Aquella noche, Combeferre la pasó entre sueño y vigilia. Amanecía, y no supo cuanto tiempo había dormido realmente. No podía dejar de pensar, aunque le hacía sentir culpable que no fuera el futuro de Troya lo que le ocupaba la mente, sino aquellos ojos marrones profundos como la tierra.

Tomó su caballo cuando el sol aún no doraba las colinas y desapareció por el portón hacia la playa. No sabía qué iba a decir, qué iba a hacer. La costa estaba llena de tiendas y de obreros. Sabía que no gozaría de suficiente privacidad.

Es curioso cómo, en ocasiones, las decisiones resultan innecesarias. Courfeyrac no estaba en las tiendas. Quizás había sentido lo mismo que él. Quizás su noche tampoco había sido productiva.

Lo cierto es que  Courfeyrac se encontraba en las rocas, mirando al mar como si quisiera atravesarlo, como si echara de menos una parte de él.

Al escuchar el trote, se levantó de un salto y al ver que se trataba de Combeferre caminó hacia él.

El príncipe bajó de su caballo. Tenía tantas palabras en su mente, pero frente a ese profundo azul, sus ojos parecían ambarinos y sus rizos besados por el sol creaban un aura a su alrededor. Le fue imposible hablar. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta como las flechas en su arco.

Courfeyrac esperaba con ojos curiosos, no sabía si a él. Quizás no aquello. Combeferre debía explicarle por qué lo buscaba, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente corrió hacia él, porque era lo que deseaba. Y lo besó.

Acarició su nuca mientras sus labios se fundían y Courfeyrac tembló en sus manos. Amanecía y el sol fue el único testigo de su atrevimiento.

Sus labios eran dulces, y Combeferre los saboreó como la fruta más jugosa que hubiera probado jamás. Algo se agitó en Courfeyrac, y Combeferre lo dejó libre. Era un inconsciente.

―¿Eres un sueño, joven príncipe? ¿En realidad no estoy aquí? ―susurró Courfeyrac. Parecía algo aturdido.

Combeferre sonrió. Había conseguido callar su osada lengua con tan sólo un beso. Ya no podía mentir. Lo había deseado tanto que había intentado negárselo a sí mismo.

Pero Courfeyrac seguía siendo un misterio. Él no sabía si lo merecía, si lo podría corresponder. Él era príncipe de Troya y debía tener una buena esposa y abundante descendencia. No era como si todos sus antecesores no hubieran tenido amantes, y un amante masculino era siempre valorado, pero ¿qué pensarían de un obrero?

Ni siquiera lo era. Combeferre no sabía quién estaba frente a él. Desconocía profundamente todo aquello que no fuera su sonrisa o el tacto de su piel. No sabía siquiera si podía confiar en él.

―Perdona mi osadía ―dijo mirando hacia otro lado―. No sé qué se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza.

Courfeyrac apretó los labios dejando ver que no le gustaba aquel arrepentimiento. Por un momento, se había dejado llevar.

―Me intrigas, Combeferre de Troya ―dijo Courfeyrac al fin―. No buscaba en mi confesión tal efecto, pero que se produzca no es motivo de condena.

Combeferre miró al mar y no a él. No podía.

―Mi padre quiere que busque una esposa ―dijo con los labios apretados―. Casi tanto como quiere un guerrero.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo tampoco voy a quedarme ―Courfeyrac le acarició los hombros.

Combeferre lo miró al fin. Sus ojos habían perdido la vivacidad de su color.

―Su fe. Espera cosas de mí que no sé si puedo… si quiero dar. Cree que soy otra persona. Una qué perdió hace años.

―No poder dar un paso en falso hace el camino más lento. Podrías morir sin llegar al final.

―Podría poner mi propio final ―Combeferre sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo lo miraba el otro. No era tan fácil. No era como pedir un deseo, aunque él habría pedido ser otro obrero y dejarse llevar―. Mi pueblo me necesita ―suspiró.

―Y eso es lo más importante, ¿verdad?

No hubo asentimiento. Si asentía, Combeferre confesaba que lo pensaba así, que la atracción, el amor, no jugaban un papel importante en su vida. Temía vivir tan sólo para realizar sus metas cuando estas le habían sido impuestas.

Simplemente se marchó. Agarró las riendas con fuerza y su caballo relinchó, levantando arena mientras se alejaba.

No sabía que Courfeyrac conocía su historia.

 

…........

 

Salía de las caballerizas cuando Joly lo abordó. Venía corriendo, con las mejillas coloradas y aquel poeta detrás de él. Combeferre sonrió amablemente.

―Señor ―saludó el sacerdote.

―Joly, no debes darme ese trato―murmuró Combeferre algo ofendido―. Somos amigos.

―No vengo como amigo, me temo. Ni siquiera como sacerdote. Traigo noticias ―Joly suspiró―. No las mejores y me gustaría estar bien lejos disfrutando de la naturaleza. Bossuet bajó hoy de la montaña con una visión inesperada. Una comitiva se acerca a la ciudad.

 ―Cien comitivas se acercan a la ciudad por los juegos, Joly.

―No como esta. No él. Ha vuelto.

Combeferre lo escudriñó con detenimiento. Su tez había palidecido y su voz temblaba. El príncipe le imploró sin palabras, pero Joly no se inmutó. Era cierto.

―¿Lo sabe mi padre?

―Eres el primero con el que hablo ―Joly seguía alterado―. Podrían llegar esta misma noche. Y debes saber que con aquel desterrado, Bossuet creyó ver el símbolo del sacerdote loco.

―No resulta descabellado ―respondió Combeferre pensativo―. Deja que yo hable con mi padre.

 

……..

 

Courfeyrac no vio a su hermano en todo el día. Sabía qué estaba preocupado. Sin sus poderes, Apolo no era el Dios de la razón. Quería contarle lo que había visto en el mercado. Algo había provocado que sus atributos no fueran reemplazados y la gente empezara a volverse loca. Los humanos necesitaban a los dioses.

Humanos como Combeferre. Pensar en él le producía un desasosiego desconocido hasta aquel momento. ¿Lo deseaba?

Claro que podía divertirse. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, con deidades, ninfas, humanos… extraía el fruto del amor como el de una naranja madura y luego continuaba con una vida de atributos. Todos ellos sabían que era un honor probar a un Olímpico. Combeferre no sabía ante quién se encontraba y aquello le calentó el corazón. Lo había besado más que por sus alas o su nombre.

No debía saber que sólo podía ser uno más, porque él seguía siendo eterno y un día aparecería ante él para llevarlo al averno.

Era de noche cuando Courfeyrac se retiró a su tienda. Sus huesos dolían y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Al llegar, el fuego lo sorprendió y la cabellera rubia de su hermano brilló en la noche.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

― Visité el templo de Dionisos ayer por la mañana. La Pitia sabe que vivo, pero se opone a tranquilizar a mis sacerdotes con la buena noticia. Teme por mí. Ve muerte en Troya, en estos juegos. ―Enjolras se volvió hacia él al fin―. Huiría si me fuera posible.

―Nuestro padre no nos sacrificaría así, ¿verdad? ―Hasta él dudaba.

 ―¿Acaso conoce él nuestros destinos?  ¿Es cierto que puede verlo todo?

Courfeyrac enrojeció. Recordaba aquel amanecer.

―Si puede hacerlo, espero no haber comprometido a una persona, pero no habría podido evitarlo… me fue entregado.

Enjolras se levantó y en su túnica bailó arena amarillenta.

―¿Qué te altera?

― El príncipe me besó esta mañana. Es culpa mía ―Courfeyrac miró a su hermano. Como humano era más fácil sentir vergüenza que como dios de los rateros―. Yo lo visité, incluso sorteando su guardia personal. No sé qué impulso me poseyó a hacerlo, a hablarle de lo que sentía.

Enjolras se mostró frío, casi decepcionado, pero entonces recordó.

―Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Las decisiones de los demás son una de ellas.

 

……

 

Joly se retiró la túnica. Demasiadas cosas habían acontecido ese día. En su espalda aún había marcas del trabajo extremo que había desempeñado para llegar a Troya. Dolían después de tanto tiempo. El joven poeta se acercó por detrás. Llevaba un cuenco de aceites y hierbas de la montaña.

―Deja que te calme ―dijo en una voz que era suave, pero intentaba a la vez sonar decidida―. Tú me lo has dado todo.

―Las hierbas no pueden calmar mi inquietud ―respondió el sacerdote, pensativo.

―Quizá esto pueda.

El joven posó sus labios en el cuello del sacerdote y Joly se estremeció. Eran cálidos, suaves como la fina tela que adornaba las ventanas de palacio. Eran el sol reflejado en el agua.

Sus besos bajaron por sus marcas, hasta el último rastro de su columna. Joly tembló. Estaba en un sueño. Creía dormir y su estupor permitía los avances del bello joven.

―No ―dijo de pronto. Era tan sólo un jadeo, no una orden, pero Jehan se heló en el sitio.

―Lo hago porque lo deseo, no porque…

―Es aún peor. No puedo hacerte feliz. ―El sacerdote se giró y los ojos claros del joven brillaron con una disculpa―. Deseas ser amado porque no sabes lo que significa. Mi único amor es mi fe.

Jehan se echó un paso hacia atrás. La vergüenza lo consumía y había teñido sus mejillas.

―¿Deseas que me marche? ―Había miedo en sus palabras, pero una parte de él saldría huyendo sin mirar atrás.

―¿Dónde irías, pequeño? ―Joly se acercó a él y le tomó las manos―. Si me ayudas con los  juegos, te pagaré. Podrás escribir.  Es una oportunidad de conocer gente. Gente buena.

Jehan no deseaba conocer gente. Realmente el  sacerdote había perdido el poder de la adivinación.

 

……..

 

La mañana atrapó a Enjolras en un sueño. Sólo, que no era un sueño y se hallaba rodeado por aquel sacerdote de Baco en su camino a la ciudad.

―Dices que no te conozco. ¿Y sí quisiera hacerlo? ¿Te dejarías conocer?

Ese sacerdote conseguía exasperarle y, sin embargo, su humanidad le confería una parte curiosa que nunca había experimentado. No poder convertir a las personas en animales también ayudaba.

―Tengo prisa, sacerdote. Algunos hombres trabajan.

―Responde. ―La mirada de Grantaire era divertida―. Nunca lo haces. Siempre huyes. Sé que no eres guerrero, pero no te tenía por un cobarde.

―Dame un arco y flechas y tus palabras rodarán por tu garganta como tu vino.

―¿Eres cazador o atleta? ―Grantaire rió y su pelo danzó en su cabeza―. Bien, entonces. En pocos días se celebran unos juegos. Inscríbete y gana. Hay torneos de arquería en honor a vuestro querido Apolo. Demuestra que no sólo posees su belleza.

En otro tiempo, era cierto, pero Enjolras había olvidado que era humano. Había sido retado, y no se le retaba sin sufrir consecuencias.

―¿Cuál es mi premio?

―Librarte de mí. ―Por una vez hablaba muy en serio.

Enjolras lo miró.

―¿Y si pierdo?

―Vendrás a una de mis bacanales. Te enseñaré cómo funcionan.

―Sucumbir a tus deseos. ¿Pretendes conseguir que mi cuerpo se entregue así?

―No, hermosa criatura. Mis manos no te tocarán si no lo deseas. Debes entregarte voluntariamente al dios. Pretendo tu compañía.

Si ganaba, Grantaire no volvía a molestarlo. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Tanto lo desdeñaba? Si perdía, debía asistir a una de esas fiestas entregadas al vino y al deseo carnal.

Era Apolo. Era el dios de los atletas y competitivo al extremo.

―Acepto. ―Su mirada era fría y decidida. Su mano tembló al sentir la de Grantaire. Así sellaron un pacto.

Necesitaba un carcaj y un buen arco. No serían de oro, pero era imposible que el mejor arquero del universo hubiera olvidado algo de su invención.

Tembló por dentro, pero se inscribió a los juegos. Sus palabras eran perpetuas como un grabado a fuego. No había marcha atrás y él no lo habría deseado de otro modo.

Quizás había olvidado las palabras de Dionisos sobre la Pitia.

_Sólo ve muerte en Troya._

 

 


	7. Capítulo 6: Tallado y encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de nuevo a S-Nuur por el beteo.  
> Sé que estoy yendo lenta con el sexo, pero no os preocupéis. las escenas están.
> 
> Glosario:  
> Hefesto: Herrero de los dioses. Marido de Afrodita  
> Ileon: Así se llamaba también a la ciudad de Troya.  
> Caronte: Barquero que llevaba las almas de los muertos al Hades o cielo/infierno.  
> Perséfone: Esposa de Hades y reina del infierno. Pasaba seis meses en la tierra y se convertía en la diosa de la Primavera,

Toda competición de arquería necesitaba un buen arco y flechas capaces de combinar velocidad y puntería. Enjolras no sabía dónde encontrar dichas cualidades, pero sabía que en cuanto lo viera, sabría que ese arco había sido fabricado para que él lo usara.

O, al menos, rogaba porque ese don no se hubiera esfumado con sus poderes.

Sabía que ningún arco alcanzaría la perfección con la que Hefesto* había diseñado el suyo. Con la brizna dorada de caballos del Peloponeso y el más ligero de los metales, confería tirantez a la flecha y a la vez era fácil de manejar.

En el mercado de Troya, los vendedores buscaban el cliente con más monedas, o más ovejas. La compra-venta había mermado y se encontraban muchos al borde de la desesperación. En diez minutos, la mitad del mercado se había echado delante de él rogando trueques si no había moneda.

Dinero. Enjolras no tenía demasiado. En mil años no lo había necesitado y desconocía si lo que le daban al terminar el trabajo era mucho o poco. Lo alimentaban y él guardaba esas monedas. Quizás debería comprar una túnica también, pensó observando con cautela las telas.

Por su porte y su belleza cuidada lo confundían con alguien de estirpe noble, pero tuvo que recordarse que no era más que un obrero. Quizás no podría comprar el arco que merecía. No poseía ganado, ni trabajaba en alfarería, y su dinero no era suficiente para un buen arco y más de tres flechas, pero se había inscrito en los juegos y debía cumplir su promesa.

Caminó, escuchando ofertas que le herían el ego, y ya en la última tienda se dio por vencido.

Se sentó bajo uno de los telares. El sol era criminal en la zona baja de la ciudad. Se concentraba en el suelo pedregoso y proyectaba su calor hacia los pies de los caminantes, clientes y comerciantes. El Olimpo y su brisa eran ya un tenue sueño en su memoria. 

Pensaba en él cuando un hombre de aspecto tosco le hizo sombra.

―Necesitas un arco, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó.

Enjolras asintió con decisión.

Pese a su aspecto desaliñado del que trabaja demasiado, su rostro propagaba un halo de suavidad. Su pelo era largo y su barba, descuidada, pero sus ojos brillaban.

―Conozco perfectamente el estado de este mercado. Estos días la mala suerte nos persigue. Necesito vender, pero no a cualquier precio ―comenzó a decir―. Podría fabricar uno de mis arcos para aquel arquero que lo mereciera, pero  para ello debo probarte, buen señor.

―¿Confías en que sea digno?

―Demuéstramelo, y tú dirás a todos, si ganas, que Feuilly fabrica los mejores arcos.

―Tienes mi palabra. Por desgracia, mi dinero no es tan valioso.

Enjolras esperó una respuesta. Si aquel artesano aceptaba su calderilla, aún debería probar que era digno, que podía ganar.

―Debo arriesgarme si quiero seguir vivo. Los participantes de los juegos suelen llevar sus propios hebanistas. Sólo te advierto que con tan poco tiempo, fabricar algo tan especial como lo que los acompañará a ellos será ardua tarea.

―Te pagaré todo lo que gane si estoy contento con el resultado ―dijo Enjolras.

Feuilly asintió y se metió en su tienda. A los pocos minutos volvió a salir con un arco ligero pero tenso. Enjolras observó como terminaba de tensarlo. La cuerda parecía estable y las flechas lo bastante ligeras.

―Esto es lo mejor que poseo en este momento. Pareces un arquero con más visión que fuerza. Creo que un arco ligero te favorecerá.

―Estoy en tus manos. Dime qué hacer e intentaré demostrar mi valía.

―Intenta atravesar aquel estandarte.

Era una simple banderilla que colgaba de una lanza cerca de la playa. Estaba lo bastante cerca para ser vista y lo bastante lejos para que no fuera fácil atravesarla. Además, reposaba en una superficie muy pequeña. Sólo valía atravesar su centro para clavar una flecha.

Apolo lo habría hecho con los ojos cerrados. Enjolras esperaba poder abrir los suyos lo suficiente para acertar.

Tensó la flecha, notando que su material era lo bastante resistente para no partirse, pero le ofrecía elasticidad. Era un buen arco a un precio que podía pagar. Sólo tenía que demostrarlo.

Calculó la distancia, intentando usar sus sentidos en lugar de aquel poder que reposaba en el fondo de su mente. Su visión era humana y sus manos no podían disparar mucho más fuerte que las de cualquier otro hombre, pero había algo en él que era distinto. Ya lo había hecho. Tantas veces, que parecía fácil repetirlo, incluso sin poderes. Sabía cómo mover el arco, como orientar la punta de flecha.

La flecha rebotó en la lanza en la que se encontraba la banderilla y cayó en la arena.La banderilla no fue  atravesada Se había partido por la mitad.

Hubo aplausos. Feuilly rió presa de una locura que no había creído posible.

―Pequeño señor, ¿así que es cierto? Has sido bendecido con el favor de los dioses. No disparas como un simple obrero.

Enjolras lo miró.

―Tú tampoco negocias como un simple mercader.

Feuilly movió la cabeza. Era justo.

 

………

 

Sus labios no eran fáciles de olvidar. Había una parte maravillosa dentro de ser humano. Su piel quemaba, sus sentidos le gritaban. Todo era mucho más grande, precioso e irrepetible. En el fondo, le asustaba.

Trabajar, el cansancio, aquello no era tan difícil. Las emociones eran mucho más complicadas que cualquier inclemencia física, incluidos el hambre o la sed.

Courfeyrac soñaba un imposible, cómo cualquier ser humano hiciera antes que él.

No había visto llegar a su hermano y al fijar sus ojos en él vio a Apolo de nuevo; altivo y desafiante.

―Llevas un arco.

―Brillante observación ―Enjolras caminó hacia él y dejó su nuevo instrumento apoyado junto a un árbol―. Soñabas. Tu mente no estaba en esta tierra.

―El sol es cruel. Me ausenta.

―Te ausenta algo mucho más humano ―Enjolras no presionó más. Simplemente, cambió de tema―. Me he inscrito en los juegos.

―Padre no lo aprobaría ―dijo Courfeyrac sin más.

―Padre no está haciendo nada para cambiar el destino de esta ciudad, y quién sabe cuantas más. Los mercaderes no son capaces de  vender sus productos. Nadie compra. Han perdido su inspiración.

―Por un lado, me alegra que no puedan sustituirme. ―Courfeyrac se mostró orgulloso―. Pero si esto no es más que una pataleta…

―Me han retado ―Enjolras lo miró a los ojos, como si intentara transmitirle que no había otra opción posible.

―¿Otro participante? Oh, hermano. Espero que no fuera un príncipe. Recuerda lo de no llamar la atención.

―Es aún peor, sin duda. Ese sacerdote…

Courfeyrac rió y Enjolras lo miró ofendido.

―Ese sacerdote desea algo de ti. Algo más fácil de mostrar que tu destreza con el arco o tu poder de curación.

―No sabe ante quién se encuentra ―contestó Enjolras apretando los dientes.

―Y aún así te desea.

Enjolras lo miró durante unos segundos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No había nada que pudiera decir que no lo condenara.

―Llamaremos a nuestro padre ―dijo al fin.

 

……….

 

El día que Príamo volvió a la ciudad, Cosette recogía flores bajo su ventana, quizás esperando a ese torpe guardia que vigilaba sus noches y hacía más brillantes sus días. Combeferre la observaba desde su ventana, presa de una gran inquietud. Su padre había recibido la noticia del regreso de su primogénito como un mal augurio, pero se empeñaba en que si sucedía en sus juegos, era porque Zeus así lo deseaba.

Cuando la comitiva empezó a levantar polvo ante el portón de palacio, Combeferre cerró la ventana y bajó la cuesta empinada de piedra que lo llevaba al patio. Allí, esperó.

Quería comprobar que era verdad, que Joly no le había mentido.

Las puertas se abrieron y unos veinte hombres a caballo ocuparon el camino que acababa en la sala del trono, donde los sabios de la corte se reunían. De entre ellos, se separó  un hombre casi anciano, de aspecto tenebroso, con mechas de pelo blanco entre los enmarañados bucles negros. Su túnica negra lo identificaba como un sacerdote, quizás uno de aquellos que manejaban cierta magia reservada sólo para el Hades*

A su lado, un hombre fornido presidía la comitiva. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, construido como la muralla de aquella ciudad que visitaba. No era ciertamente un extranjero.

―Hermano… ―dijo con voz grave; su mirada era desdeñosa.

Combeferre lo miró. Quizás él se hallaba a menor altura, pero estar más cerca del suelo no lo hacía sentirse inferior. Él era el heredero de Troya, aquel hombre sólo un traidor. Había matado a su madre, y él había llegado tarde. Era sólo un niño, pero un príncipe no debe olvidar.

―¿Me recibirá nuestro padre?

―No eres bien recibido, Podarces. Fuiste desterrado. Para siempre ―Combeferre sabía que era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión y que posiblemente no lo consiguiera, pero debía mostrar su oposición.

Príamo, cuyo nombre de nacimiento era Podarces, bajó del caballo. A su nivel, no era mucho más alto que Combeferre. Sus facciones eran quizás más duras, el pelo más oscuro.

―Y estaba lejos de aquí, de mi tierra. Atracaba en Persia cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de estos juegos. Me dije “Es una señal”. ―Miró al sacerdote loco―. Denesteo leyó mi providencia. Me dijo que el perdón estaba fraguándose en el Oeste.

Combeferre no creía en él. Se decía que Denesteo de Naxos leía el futuro en piedras robadas de la puerta del Hades. Nadie sabía cómo había llegado allí. Hermes acompañaba a los muertos hacia el barquero Caronte*, donde debían pagar un diezmo para descansar en paz. Nadie entraba sin la aprobación del rey supremo, o de su esposa Perséfone*. Nadie que hubiera entrado, había salido.

Desde entonces, se dedicaba a esconderse de las ciudades, en bosques sombríos o montañas heladas, proveyendo la buena ventura a gentes que habían perdido la esperanza.

Combeferre no entendía cómo había llegado a Príamo.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando el portón se abrió y el rey Laomedonte apareció en el patio. Iba vestido con la túnica bordada de oro más opulenta que poseía y  caminaba rodeado de sabios de la corte. Sus ojos eran ásperos, duros. Pasó al lado de Combeferre sin mirarlo y se interpuso entre sus  hijos.

―Aquel al que di la vida, al que iba a otorgar mi reino, ha vuelto. Trae consigo dolor y recuerdo, un mal augurio para mis juegos ―murmuró el rey.

 

Príamo se arrodilló.

―Padre, tú qué crees en los augurios de los dioses, deberías escuchar aquel que te ofrezco. Tengo la bendición de los más grandes en estos juegos y no pienso defraudarte. Si consiguiera así ganar tu perdón.

―No te lo permitiré ―susurró Combeferre entre dientes.

―¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar mis juegos? ―Laomedonte se alteró y Achaicos apareció para sostenerlo.

―Tú vigor… no es aquel que conocí. Sé que no deseas morir en pena. ―Príamo bajó la voz convenientemente―. Me apoyan príncipes, verdaderos luchadores, los mejores hombres del Este están a mi favor. He cambiado. Cometí un error del que no puedo desprenderme como de una capa. Os traigo un regalo.

Uno de los hombres de su comitiva abrió un pequeño cofre y allí, rojo como el atardecer, una telaapareció ante sus ojos. Era un velo.

―Lo recuperé para su verdadera dueña. Ansío conocer a aquella que debe llevarlo. Esta tela, bendecida por Afrodita, le dará el mejor marido que pudiera desear ―Príamo se acercó al oído de su padre―. Quizás otro reino. La unión de reinos.

Príamo miró el velo con anhelo. Recordaba a su mujer. Recordaba lo orgullosa que se sentía de que hubiera sido otorgado a su bella hija. La amaba. Aquello lo ablandaba, lo hacía débil.

―Por supuesto ―continuó Príamo dirigiéndose a su hermano― que mi intención no es recuperar el trono. No temáis. Hay tierras por descubrir. Tierras que me esperan. Troya no es mi hogar nunca más, aunque espero que pudiera ser una aliada.

Uno de los ancianos que acompañaba a Laomedonte se acercó al rey y susurró en su oído:

―Ileón* es una puerta por la que cada Príncipe quiere entrar. Pensad en todos esos hombres del Este, a vuestro favor, comandados por vuestro hijo. Zeus, Hermes, Apolo, hicieron diabluras de niños, aún siendo portadores de indudable divinidad. Perdonad y sed sabio. Combeferre lo es, pero no es un guerrero. No está preparado. Necesita ayuda.

Laomedonte miró a su hijo pequeño. Era tan bondadoso como su madre. Carecía de la fuerza para comandar un ejército. En los ojos de Combeferre sólo se veía el dolor por el pasado, el rencor de la pérdida.

El rey movió la cabeza y Combeferre se derrumbó. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Lo esperaba pacientemente como lo hacía todo.

―Serás relegado a un ala de palacio repleta de guardias. No comerás sin que lo sepan. Demuéstrame que tienes más que el favor de unos cuantos salvajes.

Príamo inclinó la cabeza murmurando “padre”. Laomedonte ordenó a Achaicos que acompañara a sus nuevos invitados. El hombre lo abandonó dudoso, pero antes de marcharse miró a Combeferre.

Combeferre sentía el Ida atrapándolo entre sus faldas, se ahogaba en los ríos, se hundía en la arena. El aire le parecía aceite hirviendo.

Su padre debía verlo. Él ya no era un niño, y lucharía por lo que era suyo. No por un pedazo de tierra, el control o el poder. Lucharía para proteger a los suyos del pasado.  Porque él era el futuro de aquella ciudad.

El viento se colaba por debajo de su túnica. La tarde avanzaba con la fuerza de un titán. Combeferre se volvió. Corrió hacia los establos. No necesitaba un juramento. Su cuerpo ardía de rabia y de algo más. Ardía de deseo, porque son extraños los sentimientos en los hombres entregados en la batalla, de aquellos que saben que pueden perder.

Cabalgó hasta la playa y ató a su caballo a un poste de la nueva muralla, joven y más cerca de ser una fortaleza, cómo él. Corrió hacia las tiendas y al ver a Courfeyrac, sentado afuera del que era su único lecho, el sol dorando su piel, quiso perderse para siempre. Que Troya no existiera, o que lo atrapara.

En cambio, su brazo se adueñó de toda su fuerza y  empujó a Courfeyrac hacia adentro. Todo podría acabar en dos días, y Príamo podría quedarse su trono y la ciudad, pero aquella noche, su cuerpo le pertenecía y sus labios moraban donde deseaban, bebiendo de aquella otra boca, de esos labios jóvenes y dulces como la vid.

Su túnica trepidó mientras lo tumbaba. Olía a sol y a agua salada. Olía a su hogar.

 

 

 


	8. Capítulo 7: La última noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los Kudos!!

El poeta miraba la arboleda, quizás buscando la inspiración perdida, esperando un reencuentro temprano con ella que lo alejara de ese templo. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía en casa y sin embargo tan solo.

“Me estoy enamorando”, pensó, y le asustó tanto que no encontró el valor para volver a abrir los ojos.

Al principio, cuando era fácil pretender que aquello no era más que gratitud, tenía esperanza. Ahora, su alma se había sumido en un profundo dolor.

Y sin embargo, lo sabía. No se habría marchado ni aunque le hubieran ofrecido un palacio de cristal.

Tras él, una mano cálida lo sobresaltó.

―Mi joven amigo, llevas toda la mañana ausente, y yo por ende buscándote. Te encuentro entonces perdido en el bosque como un pequeño cervatillo ―Joly le tomó la mano, pero su mirada era triste―. ¿Qué te aflige? ¿Puedo yo hacer algo?

―Nunca he estado en unos juegos. Temo que la sangre me indisponga ―mintió. Se había criado con la sangre de su padre, tan cerca.

El sacerdote sonrió y Jehan supo que se había perdido en aquel bosque de sus ojos verdosos.

Joly le enseñó entonces algo que había estado ocultando bajo su túnica.

―El ganador tendrá la corona de laurel en honor a Apolo, pero quiero que tú lleves esta. ―Entre las hojas de laurel, Joly  había colocado jacintos morados―. Apolo tuvo muchos amantes, pero amó muy poco. Estas flores recogieron sus lágrimas al perder al ser amado. Es una ofrenda única. Su voz solía susurrarme su sufrimiento.

―Entonces, él es más humano de lo que creemos. No ansío compararlo, pero ¿no sufren por amor los hombres?

Joly se la colocó con mimo y lo observó unos segundos.

―Demasiado, y eso es lo que vosotros los poetas ansiáis contar.

 

………

 

Al dorado amanecer recordó cómo lo había amado. Courfeyrac había sido dispuesto, entregado, el amante que se lanza al mar desde la colina y nada, intentando dominar las olas. Lo había besado y se había ruborizado. Él, príncipe de Troya, que podía tener a quién quisiera.

Entre sus brazos, se mostraba ajeno al frío de la mañana y entre sus brazos parecía descubrirlo todo por primera vez, como si su cuerpo no le hubiera pertenecido antes.

Suspiró. Los juegos y su destino estaban cerca y ambas posibilidades significaban decir adiós.

Courfeyrac iba a marcharse igualmente. La muralla se terminaría y él tendría que buscar esposa y otros brazos en los que llorar las noches de soledad, de desamparo. No quería unirse en un lazo sin amor. No quería hijos que lo vieran alejarse de sus brazos como el extraño que acude de visita y deja frío en el hogar. No quería convertirse en su padre.

 

……

 

Courfeyrac abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Combeferre, que lo miraba preso de una tranquilidad que no lo era tanto en su mente cuando le sonrió.

Aquello hizo que su corazón se calentara.

―No te has marchado―dijo.

―No quería volver. Mi hogar está atestado de extranjeros que pretenden ganar el favor de mi padre o la bendición de los dioses. Sólo se habla de los juegos.

Courfeyrac acarició la blanca espalda de su amante mientras hablaba. Era tan hermoso. Tan perfecto.

 ―¿Te escondes?

El príncipe lo miró negando.

―Quería verte. No sé qué va a ser de mí. En tus brazos sólo soy un hombre.

Courfeyrac se dio cuenta entonces de que él también. Por primera vez, yacer había sido real. Su cuerpo había temblado ante el tacto. Su piel había sentido frío, y calor. Había quemado y había dolido su ausencia.

Courfeyrac había aprendido en aquella noche por qué los humanos necesitaban el contacto de otros humanos: crea en ellos una energía que les ofrece un poder mayor que aquel que puede poseer un dios. Cuando eres eterno, te es imposible sentir de ese modo y poseer algo o a alguien sólo confiere poder.

Era una lucha estúpida, cuando el ser humano sólo necesita confianza, sentir que hay algo más bajo la piel. Courfeyrac no solía ver nada más debajo de su imagen divina. Era etéreo, eterno, y parecía más que suficiente.

―Te noto pensativo. ¿He hecho algo…? ―Combeferre hablaba y el dios volvió a la tierra.

Lo abrazó contra él.

―Me marcharé cuando termine la muralla. Tengo que hacerlo ―anunció en voz baja.

―Lo sé.

Y ninguno pronunció más palabras. No las necesitaron, y aquellas mal utilizadas podrían haber roto aquel abrazo, la quietud de las olas, el amanecer.

 

…..

 

Era tarde. Enjolras lo sabía. Podía ver el polvo del camino a lo lejos. Las comitivas se acercaban. Aquella misma noche se presentaría a los participantes y la comida y la bebida correrían por las mesas de palacio.

No se daría el mismo trato a príncipes que a simples ciudadanos, pero él había sido bendecido. Eso creían aquellos humanos. Qué poco sabían de su condición, del castigo que acarreaba.

Había preparado la mejor de las ofrendas para llamar a su padre. Quizás buscaba dulcificar su respuesta, pues sabía que acudiría a la llamada de su hijo. Tenía tanto que preguntarle, ansiaba tanto saber cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí.                 Miró hacia la ciudad. Hermes se retrasaba aún cuando les habían dado el día libre. Courfeyrac, debía utilizar ese nombre incluso en aquel bosque alejado.

Varios minutos transcurrieron entre  meditaciones hasta que unos pasos lo despertaron de su estupor. Su hermano corría hacia él. Como humano, había aprendido a utilizar sus piernas y parecía disfrutar de su uso. Enjolras quiso preguntarle qué lo había retrasado, pero una nube espesa los cubrió a ambos y, delante de ellos, la figura paterna se irguió como el mismísimo sol.

―No he dejado el Olimpo desatendido para que me supliquéis, pero conozco vuestras encrucijadas. ¿Bonita noche, Hermes?

Courfeyrac tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

―Padre, fue idea mía llamaros ―Enjolras dio un paso adelante―. Necesito conocer mi providencia. Nuestra ausencia ha convertido la tierra en un lugar inseguro.

―Corristeis un riesgo al ser tan irresponsables ―Zeus dio un paso también. Su figura brillaba como si en realidad no estuviera allí. Parecía un espejismo―. Vuestra obligación es dejar que la historia siga su curso, pero preferís yacer con príncipes o sacerdotes.

―Yo no… ―comenzó a decir Enjolras, y luego se volvió hacia su hermano, comprendiendo.

―Estos juegos debían celebrarse. Habéis conseguido que el destino se cumpla, incluso cuando intenté alejar cualquier forma de que lo supierais. Supongo que por eso sois mis hijos.

―¿Susurrasteis a la Pitia? ¿La obligasteis a no confesar mi paradero? ―dijo Enjolras alzando el tono.

―No puedo ponerte en peligro, Apolo. Tu participación en los juegos no es una opción. Si alguien sospechara de tú mortalidad…

Enjolras apretó los labios, pensativo. ¿Alguien? ¿Quién quería matarle?

―¿Es ese sacerdote que acompaña a Priamo? ―dijo de pronto Courfeyrac―. Combeferre me ha hablado de él. Ansía el poder de los inmortales. Quizás deberíamos volver, por nosotros.

―He escrito vuestra providencia. Está en el cielo ―el tono del _pater_ era duro―. Os mantendréis en aquel papel que os he otorgado. Nada de demostraciones de valor. ―se dirigió a Enjolras―. Quizás deberías imitar a tu hermano y disfrutar de ese cuerpo mortal antes de volver. Auguro grandes planes para Troya y sólo un hombre puede cumplirlos.

Y así desapareció. Sin nombres ni intenciones. Enjolras estaba ahora seguro de que la Pitia era controlada por su padre y hablaba de muerte para asustarle, para alejarle de un destino que Zeus no había previsto para él.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién era el hombre que iba a cambiar el destino de Troya?

Enjolras miró a su hermano pequeño.

―Él cree que controla nuestro destino, ¿no lo ves? Nos compara con simples mortales ―dijo mientras vertía su ira contra una piedra.

―Quizás no debieras participar.

―Y por eso debo hacerlo.

Apolo era tozudo y Enjolras era la imagen mortal de aquella tozudez, esa parte imperfecta que comete errores.

 

…………

 

El sol se ponía y el patio había sido decorado con los estandartes de aquellos participantes de mayor rango. Laomedonte parecía orgulloso, engalanado con su mejor túnica y cargado de joyas. Cosette, a su lado, lucía la belleza que poseía, acrecentada por el brillo de su _chitón._

Marius la miró desde el patio, suspirando. Bahorel le palmeó el hombro.

―Aleja tus ojos de la princesa y fíjalos en todo aquello que pudiera dañarla.

El joven asintió. La amaba en la distancia pese a no poder pronunciar las palabras

Combeferre, desde su silla de poder junto al rey buscaba a Courfeyrac con la mirada, encontrando tan sólo un vacío en su corazón. Joly le hizo una seña, tranquilo, preparado para bendecirlo y bañarlo en aceites, señal de que apostaba por él. El príncipe le sonrió.

El sacerdote rozó el brazo de Jehan a su lado. El joven parecía nervioso.

―Tranquilo, esa corona realza tu belleza. Muchos te miran hoy.

El joven se sonrojó.

―No es cierto. No soy un príncipe o un guerrero. A la gente no le importa mi nombre.

―A mí me importa más que eso ―le susurró Joly.

Jehan quiso preguntarle qué significaba aquello. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo y agasajarlo así al mismo tiempo? Preguntarle si sólo pretendía ser educado con su invitado o instruirlo para servir a Apolo. Si no podía amarlo, o no quería, pero el sonido de un cuerno impidió que se pronunciara. Anunciaba el discurso del rey y la presentación de los participantes.

El patio repleto estalló en vítores y por una de las puertas laterales Enjolras entró sin más comitiva que su hermano y el hombre que portaba su arco, un simple mercader. Sin embargo, todos conocían a aquellos que habían traído consigo el cisne y la bendición de Zeus, y el gentío empezó a cuchichear.

Grantaire, entre el público, agachó la cabeza con una reverencia. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa casi invisible.

Los simples ciudadanos, que se agolpaban a los lados del patio, pisándose para poder observar la ceremonia, enmudecieron al ver de nuevo al que había sido su príncipe. Todos sabían quién era el nuevo Príamo.

El hombre hizo una reverencia a su padre, y Combeferre se revolvió en su asiento. Su hermano era fuerte y sabía perfectamente que competiría en el cuerpo a cuerpo y no en carreras de caballos o arco, disciplinas en las que Combeferre destacaba.

Tras la ceremonia de presentación, Laomedonte anunció que en la sala del trono las mesas estaban preparadas para homenajear a los participantes y honrar a los dioses. Muchos venían desde bien lejos y agradecían una comida abundante antes de tal esfuerzo. Si había vino y mujeres, bueno, la noche era larga y los hombres la aprovecharían.

 

…….

 

Pese a las reticencias de Laomedonte para invitarlo, Grantaire sabía muy bien como comprar a un rey.

Había ofrecido diez de sus mejores barricas, para que el vino no escaseara, y su conocimiento de mujeres que amenizaran la velada le había llevado a ser un invitado en la ofrenda. Había rezado a Baco por Combeferre y en lo más profundo de su corazón para que Enjolras no fuera herido, pero no había podido rezar por su triunfo.

Grantaire había aceptado su reto, pensando que perdería y, a la vez, la tenacidad de Enjolras lo había alentado. Quería verlo luchar tanto como deseaba no perderlo.

Se retiró el pelo en una trenza que acariciaba sus omoplatos, algunos rizos de noche se le escaparon adornando su frente y sus ojos azul oscuro. Allí, en medio de aquel salón iluminado de fuego, lo vio llegar con una túnica roja de la sangre más joven y fresca. Allí, comprendió que no iba a perder aquello que nunca había poseído.

Enjolras era más de lo que él merecía. Su pelo suelto, ondeando sobre sus hombros era el mismísimo sol. De haberlo visto, Apolo lo habría convertido en zarza venenosa sólo por envidia, y sin embargo seguía vivo y embrujando sus sueños.

Allí, Grantaire lo vio beber, sus ojos juzgando a sus oponentes, la decoración y la comida. Por una vez deseó rezar a Eros, sólo por una noche.

 

…………

 

Enjolras saludó a todo aquel que se acercaba a su posición, a todo aquel que lo admiraba antes de recalcar la belleza de su porte, la divinidad de su llegada a Troya. Las historias eran frescas y se había convertido en un personaje popular pese a no tener nombre ni tierra conocida.

Laomedonte le había ofrecido una alcoba en palacio mientras duraran los juegos y la construcción de la muralla quedara paralizada. Combeferre había convencido a su padre de ofrecer otra a Courfeyrac junto a su hermano. Era más seguro tenerlos a los dos allí como grandes invitados y a Zeus cerca por ende.

Enjolras comió, aún cuando la comida en exceso solía sentarle mal. Aún no se había acostumbrado a los sabores dispares, nada parecidos a la ambrosía. Bebió, aún cuando aturdía sus sentidos. Bajo la piel era un dios, y los cantos las ofrendas lo animaban a fundirse con aquellas gentes que lo veneraban sin conocer que estaba allí, entre ellos.

Vio a aquel sacerdote, Joly. Lo recordaba. Era fiel y entregado y él lo había visitado y le había otorgado parte de sus dotes. Lo vio mirar a aquel muchacho hermoso de corona de jacintos. Enjolras se acercó al joven.

―Es hermosa ―dijo señalando la corona.

―Es un homenaje a Apolo, pero también al amor.

―¿Conoces su historia? ―preguntó Enjolras fingiendo curiosidad. Quería oírlo de otros labios.

―Apolo amaba a Jacinto, pero la envidia de Céfiro se lo arrebató. Hizo que sus manos le quitaran la vida y al abrazarlo contra su pecho, Apolo rezó para que lo llevaran a él, pues sus propias manos le habían arrebatado aquello que más amaba. ―Jehan paró, sólo un segundo―. Y de sus lágrimas brotaron estas flores.

―El amor es inmortal ―la voz de Enjolras tembló―, pero cuando eres inmortal no puedes amar una sola vez.

―Y por eso yo no deseo la inmortalidad ―le contestó Jehan―. Deseo amar a la persona que me haga sentir seguro. No le pediría que cambiara nada por mí. Sólo deseo su amor.

Suspiró y Enjolras miró a Joly. Parecía querer acercarse.

―Mas si eres mortal, tu tiempo corre. ¿Por qué malgastarlo sollozando por lo que deseas en lugar de ir a tomarlo?

Jehan lo miró a los ojos y apretó los labios. Sin quitarse la corona se marchó. Los jacintos brillaron sobre su cabello.

Enjolras, mientras tanto, observó la sala. Había hablado de su idea de amar, de aquella que lo había perseguido durante centenares de años en los que tomó lo que quería. Su cuerpo era mortal. Podía contar las horas que duraba una noche sin que pareciera eterna.

La noche, sus ojos oscuros de noche. Grantaire. Lo miraba. Su pelo recogido era azabache.

 Las manos de Enjolras temblaron como el joven en el que se había convertido. Huyó a las alcobas y al llegar a la que le correspondía abrió la puerta, ahogado de sensaciones que desconocía. Corrió a la ventana y aspiró el aire que venía del mar.

“Si eres mortal, tu tiempo corre”.

Al volverse vio a Grantaire parado en el quicio de la puerta. Su túnica morada era el zumo oscuro de la vid.

―Tan solo quería desearte suerte ―habló el sacerdote con solemnidad―. Si la providencia te acompaña, no me volverás a ver.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero los labios de Enjolras se adelantaron a su pensamiento, con urgencia, con valor.

―Entonces, deberíamos aprovechar esta última noche, sacerdote.

Grantaire se volvió y Enjolras caminó hacia él. Lo miraba casi sin comprender.

Enjolras sonrió. Para demostrar que no era un juego, tiró de su propia túnica y la bajó de los hombros. El rojo se extendió por el suelo como un charco de sangre. Una vez desnudo lo miró a los ojos. Había un reto en ellos. Grantaire jadeó tan solo con la imagen.

―Eres tan hermoso ―Grantaire le acarició el cuello con la mano―. No puedo tocarte sin sentir que te quebranto. Eres una estatua de mármol, Enjolras.

Enjolras jadeó. Le gustaba lo que hacía con su cuerpo.

―Te lo estoy pidiendo… Sólo tómame como el sueño que dura una noche.

―¿Y si pierdes? Recuerda tu promesa.

―Dejaré que hagas de mi lo que te plazca ―Enjolras suspiró. Mortal o dios, no incumplía sus promesas―, pero deja que yo decida esta vez.

Enjolras lo atrapó de la túnica, pegándolo a él. Sus labios eran dulces, adictivos como el mejor vino. Se deshizo de su _himatión_ y lo tumbó en la cama.

Allí, lo sometió con sus manos y su columna se arqueó contra él para que lo tomara. Enjolras le soltó el pelo y jugó con sus bucles de noche mientras lo penetraba. Y cuando se hizo imposible tiró de él, y Grantaire gritó. Por dentro, en una plegaria, le daba gracias a Eros.

 


	9. Capítulo 8: Ecos del pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Febo: Era otro de los nombres usados para Apolo. su uso se extendió en la mitología Romana. Febo significaba Hermoso.  
> Artemis: Diosa dela caza y hermana melliza de Apolo. Su arco era plateado. Se consideraba la diosa de la luna, como su hermano lo era del sol.

El poeta corrió llevado por las alas del amor. Buscó entre la gente la cabecilla inquieta del sacerdote, pero Joly parecía haber desaparecido. Se estaba desesperando cuando Afrodita tendió su mano hacia él. La gente se apartó y Jehan pudo ver el camino al jardín, y fuera el hombre que lo había salvado.

 Joly parecía ajeno a toda celebración. Le había hablado de que su única ocupación era homenajear a Apolo. No se veía atraído por las hermosas mujeres de las celebraciones troyanas y mucho menos por todos aquellos espectáculos que Grantaire solía organizar para Dionisos. ¿Cómo iba a amarlo, entonces? Pero se lo diría igualmente. Lo escucharía de sus labios. Jehan palideció, pero sus pies avanzaban solos. Su amigo lo vislumbró.

―¿No disfrutas de las celebraciones? ―Joly lo miró con ternura.

―¿Cómo podría sin ti a mi lado? ―Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse. Jehan agachó la cabeza.

―Poeta, no me idolatres.

―Me has salvado. ―Jehan volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Había decisión en los suyos―. Me salvaste cuando nadie me tendió una mano, y te quedaste conmigo. Vivo porque tu presencia me ha iluminado como el rayo más preciso. Es una señal, ¿no la ves? Estaba perdido hasta que me encomendaron esta misión, y puede que aquella fuera encontrarte.

Joly suspiró, pero ahora que había empezado, no podía callarlo.

―Dices que sólo crees en tu Dios, pero Apolo nos trajo a este jardín. Lo sé. Llevo sus jacintos en el pelo y eso me recuerda que podría perderte, que podrías escaparte de mis manos. ¡Y cómo extrañaría entonces tus ojos!

Joly se acercó a él tembloroso y le acarició las mejillas.

―Haces poesía.

―Porque tú me has curado. Te dije que me curaras y lo has hecho.

Joly lo besó. No dejó que dijera nada más. Lo besó porque lo deseaba y sentía en su interior que hacía lo correcto. Durante un segundo pensó que Apolo volvía a susurrarle que aquello estaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Sus entrañas quemaban y al sentir las lágrimas del poeta correr hacía sus labios, las recogió con amor como si provinieran de la fuente de ambrosía. Se prometió que Jehan no lloraría más tras esa noche. No, si podía protegerlo.

 

………..

 

Courfeyrac se había quedado solo. Su hermano lo había abandonado, pero aquello no ensombreció su alma. No había hecho absolutamente nada por buscarlo, aunque a la mañana siguiente enfrentara su reciente mortalidad contra aquellos rudos hombres. Sólo podía mirar a Combeferre; observar sus dedos saludando a sus aliados, algunos oponentes en un futuro demasiado cercano. Se miraron y el príncipe le hizo un gesto.

Allí, contra la puerta de la cámara que había arreglado para él, Combeferre lo arrinconó y besó sus labios.

―Entremos ―dijo el príncipe con un halo de necesidad en su voz.

―No quiero ser una distracción.

―No, serás un premio. Debo recordarme a qué renuncio si caigo.

Muchos otros habían hablado de muerte delante de él. Nunca de ese modo. Él, cuyo concepto de la muerte estaba tan cercano que parecía un mero trámite, un viaje que Courfeyrac hacía cada día, ignorando los lamentos, los “ojalá la hubiera amado más” y “debería haber comprado esa vaca”. Su cuerpo mortal se estremeció.

―No digas eso. Vivirás.

Él no lo sabía. No esta vez.

 

……......................

 

Los rayos de sol doraron su espalda y Grantaire sintió que brillaba como una estrella. Su larga cabellera rubia se había esparcido por todo el lecho y el sacerdote la acarició con dulzura. Deseaba trenzarla para la competición, si él se lo permitía.

Si ganaba, lo perdería. Enjolras no parecía uno de esos hombres que no cumplen sus promesas, pero había dos formas de perder. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que perdiera. La competición de arco nunca era demasiado feroz, pero Grantaire había empezado a entender que no podía poseer a Enjolras como deseaba. No iba a forzarlo. Se quedaría con lo que este le diera. Ganara o perdiera, sería libre de elegir.

Enjolras se despertó con un gruñido. Grantaire dejó de observar su espalda y acarició su cintura.

―Déjame trenzar tu pelo. Cortaré un mechón y lo quemaré para Apolo.

Enjolras se dio la vuelta.

―¿Serías infiel a tu fe? ―preguntó más curioso que enfadado.

―Que me sienta más cercano a los atributos de Baco, no quiere decir que no crea en los demás dioses. Simplemente, no me interesan el valor o la belleza. Ya ves que no poseo nada de eso, pero es Febo* el dios de los atletas y por lo tanto a quién debo pedir tu triunfo.

―No te interesa mi éxito, ¿recuerdas?

                ―Y tampoco me rendiría a un dios soberbio como Apolo, pero por ti haría todo tipo de sandeces. Me has iluminado.

Enjolras se levantó y le dio la espalda. Parecía enfurruñado.

―¿Me permites? ―dijo Grantaire tomando sus bucles entre los dedos.

Enjolras simplemente asintió, en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Grantaire simplemente trenzaba su pelo.

―¿Por qué piensas que Apolo es soberbio? ―dijo Enjolras con voz dura.

A Grantaire le sorprendió, pero contestó.

―Un dios que reclama todos esos atributos no puede ser humilde, pero ¿cómo pedir eso al elegido? Mató a una serpiente cuando sólo era un querubín y su orgullo consiguió el resto. Flechas de oro, la belleza de Afrodita en un cuerpo de hombre, pero no es suficiente porque posee el poder de sanar y de ver el futuro. Apolo posee el mundo. Homenajea a los jóvenes atletas o se los folla hasta que pierden sus almas.

Enjolras movió la cabeza bruscamente y Grantaire perdió el final de la trenza.

―Lo siento. Nunca se conocerá poeta igual, ni cantor, ni músico. No hay un solo atributo que esa mano no cubra. Hefesto es ducho, pero feo. Hermes es inteligente, pero vive parte de su vida en el inframundo, pero Apolo es el sol. Ni tan siquiera el _pater_ tiene tantos atributos.

―Eres tremendamente osado al hablar así, o inconsciente. Su ira podría matarte ―dijo Enjolras apretando los dientes. Sabía que era imposible en aquel momento, pero Grantaire no. Su respuesta le hizo temblar. Maldijo su estúpida piel.

 ―No hoy, pues Apolo no se encuentra en el Olimpo.

―¿Cómo… lo sabes?

No pudo evitar recordar a su padre, a la Pitia. Alguien en Troya quería hacerle daño. Enjolras se alejó de él. Su trenza tembló.

―No eres el único al que precede un milagro. Tenía cinco años cuando aquella víbora me mordió. ―Grantaire le enseñó la muñeca. Dos marcas rojizas adornaban su piel―. Mi madre desesperada me envolvió en una manta y me depositó en aquel altar de mármol, como una ofrenda. “Tómalo” dijo “o sálvalo, pero devuélvenos nuestra vida”. Si él lo hubiera deseado, habría muerto.

Enjolras recordó. Hacía unos veinte años, un niño pequeño de rizos negros. Se moría.

―Pero él te sanó, o no estarías aquí.

―Me condenó ―le cortó Grantaire―. Al susurrarme al oído para curarme, me traspasó su maldición. Visiones. Gritos. Cada primavera las veo, cuando brotan los jacintos. Las veo y no sé dónde suceden, cuándo. Solo sé que no puedo hacer nada, que soy tan inservible como aquel pastor que las ignora. Al cumplir doce años, conocí a una _ménade_ tras una mala noche. Estaba cubierto en sudor y miedo. “El vino calma, te hace olvidar” me dijo. Los festivales de Baco son en primavera.

Enjolras lo entendió entonces. Mayo traía consigo los festivales de las flores y de la vid. Grantaire se había entregado a otro dios por pura desesperación. Se mofaba de él porque compartía su suerte. Apolo nunca lo habría matado, pero hasta ese momento ni siquiera lo había recordado y sin embargo parecían dar vueltas uno en torno al otro, como las hojas de parra que buscan el templado sol. Era el destino.

 

………….

 

Las trompetas anunciaron las primeras pruebas. Los participantes de disco prepararon su instrumento y uno de los jueces designados dio la orden. Se notaba que al rey Laomedonte le aburría aquella prueba.

Combeferre miraba a través de las cortinas el ajetreo del patio. Su prueba era la última, pues mantenía a  los espectadores atentos con la tensión del combate de espada.  Se había corrido la voz de la participación del príncipe en dicha prueba y aquello había alentado a los participantes y reunido a los simples ciudadanos. La tensión era mucho mayor al saber que se batiría contra su hermano si los dioses así lo deseaban.

Las carreras de caballos dieron paso a la competición de arco. Feuilly se acercó a Enjolras y le ofreció su arco. Era aún más elegante y ligero que el que había tomado en el mercado.

―Es todo lo que he podido hacer en el tiempo que me diste ―le dijo Feuilly.

―Es hermoso. Haré lo posible por estar a la altura ―contestó Enjolras. Tenía el mentón apretado. Pensaba.

―Lo estarás, Enjolras. No he visto a nadie que no fuera un guerrero disparar de ese modo.

―Esto está lleno de guerreros ―fue Courfeyrac el  que apareció a su lado. Parecía mirar fijamente a los participantes. El brazo de algunos de ellos parecía esculpido como una de las columnas del patio, y aquello lo preocupó. ¿Aparecería su padre si algo malo sucedía? ¿Podría morir su hermano tan sólo por desobediencia?

Algo más lo preocupaba. Su padre no podría salvar a Combeferre. Había hablado de “aquel que llenaría Troya de gloria”, pero Courfeyrac no sabía si era él, y lo más importante, si le estaba permitido protegerle.

Su pensamiento voló demasiado lejos, pues su hermano ya se preparaba. Los participantes hicieron una fila. Debían atravesar un estandarte de pequeño tamaño con una marca en el centro. El arquero que demostrara mayor puntería ganaría la competición.

El primero de ellos, sin la presión de ningún resultado anterior, clavó su flecha muy cerca de la marca. Al ver lo que había conseguido, gritó como un animal, ensalzándose frente al público.

El segundo no tuvo tanta suerte. Enjolras era el número cuatro y junto a aquellos arqueros parecía fuera de lugar. Sus manos lucían como si no hubiera cazado una presa en su corta existencia. Parecía un adolescente, incluso una muchacha virgen.

Al tercero, la flecha se le fue a los palcos y casi deja tuerto a uno de los guardias. Bahorel tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Enjolras tensó su arco. Courfeyrac lo observó desde la arena. Era bueno, pero en aquella circunstancia sólo tenía que ser humano, pues no había en él más poder que el de su brazo.

Enjolras agarró el arco y apuntó. Sus músculos se tensaron. Rezaba en voz muy baja, imperceptible.

―Mi hermana, si me vieras. Tu arco con mi arco. Protégeme, Artemis, como yo te protegí de la serpiente.

Y disparó.

La flecha tomó una fuerza que parecía, a primera vista, insuficiente, pero lo más importante era su trayectoria. La madera se curvaba al acercarse al objetivo hasta atravesarlo por la mitad.

Feuilly, que había cerrado los ojos por precaución, los abrió al escuchar los vítores de la gente.

Grantaire sonrió, rodeado de ciudadanos que gritaban con las manos en alto. Su sonrisa mostraba un atisbo de tristeza.

Combeferre, atento en un lado, había salido de su tienda para ver la prueba y se mostraba satisfecho. No vio al sacerdote loco maquinar con sus manos. Dos piedras negras bailaron sobre sus ojos. Ni siquiera Príamo había sido consciente de aquella magia. Todos se mostraban atrapados por el joven arquero, por su técnica, la posición de sus piernas. Parecía una estatua.

Joly vio en él a esas imágenes de Apolo que adornaban su templo. Era un milagro, y así había llegado a aquella ciudad.

El resto de participantes, quizás por miedo y presión, o porque nunca habían sido tan duchos, no pudieron hacer nada contra aquel disparo y aceptaron su derrota. El primer participante, que había visto durante unos pocos minutos como se alimentaba su ego, dio una patada a la arena y se retiró.

Una corona dorada de laurel adornó la ya dorada cabeza. Grantaire lo miró. Era el ser más hermoso de la creación. Era hijo de Apolo, o de Eros, pues lo había embriagado como el vino más dulce.

El júbilo por tan buena competición se vio solapado por un nuevo anuncio y la gente olvidó con la rapidez de las olas, aunque no Enjolras, ni Grantaire.

El sacerdote de Baco se marchó justo cuando Combeferre entraba a la arena. Su primera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

 

……....

 

El bosque recibió a Grantaire con una bocanada de realidad. Las hojas cortaban sus mejillas y entre los árboles se entregó a Baco, como cada noche, pero de rodillas no esperaba otro cuerpo tibio. Prometió no amar nada. Nunca más. Ni siquiera su reflejo, que era insignificante. Algo brilló en el riachuelo. Hojas. Las hojas no brillan.

Al darse la vuelta, una imagen venida del Olimpo lo observó como si intentara leerlo. Era tan divino que parecía lógico que no lo entendiera.

―Has ganado ―Grantaire pronunció lo obvio, porque el resto era demasiado doloroso.

―Sabes que no me rindo fácilmente ―Enjolras hablaba con la suavidad de los árboles.

―Te lo mereces. No poseías el mejor arco. ―Grantaire comenzó a andar. No quería estar cerca de aquello que no volvería a ser suyo―. Solo… págale bien a Feuilly. Ha trabajado mucho.

―Lo haré ―Enjolras se acercó―. Tengo una misión, y no es participar en una bacanal con un sacerdote cautivado por la oscura fruta de la vid―. Había algo muy humano en la forma en la que le acarició el pelo―. Pero si ese sacerdote quisiera venir a mi tienda, las noches no serían tan largas.

La sonrisa de Grantaire era amarga. Podía creerlo y a la vez no sería capaz.

―¿Romperás tu promesa por algo de calor? Yacer con esta aberración no te dará más de lo que te dio la primera vez.

―Grantaire, no creo. ―La voz de Enjolras se hizo dura como la corteza del árbol en el que se había apoyado―. Sabes que no hago cosas que no deseo hacer. No deseo que te vayas.

Parecía incluso frágil.

―Lo deseabas ―dijo Grantaire con dureza―. Acudí a Dionisos por mi voluntad, pero pertenezco a otro Olímpico contra ella. Estoy maldito.

En la noche, los ojos de Enjolras bailaron entre su cara y el vacío.

―No puedo entenderlo.

―Mi última visión se remonta a donde todo empezó, y sin embargo sé que no hay nada tras ella. ―Grantaire le acarició la mejilla―. Apolo me atraviesa el corazón con una de sus flechas. Siento dolor. Por eso me permito ser irrespetuoso. Él va a decidir cuándo voy a morir. No importa lo que haga.

Enjolras negó. No era posible.

―Dijiste que no estaba en el Olimpo. ¿Cómo puedes saber que aquello que viste era real? Tú no eres un Dios.

―Porque está aquí. Ha venido a matar a Combeferre. Escuché una profecía: “Príamo  reinará, traerá a Troya su mayor grandeza y sus frutos harán que arda”.

 


	10. Capítulo 9: Heridas de fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, perdonad el tiempo entre capítulos!! La vida. queda poco ya.
> 
>  
> 
> Éride: Diosa de la Discordia.

 

Combeferre salió a la arena precedido de un murmullo generalizado. Su _peto_ de metal decorado con dibujos de oro brillaba en la tenue luz de un día que muchos calificarían de cambiante. El _espaldar_ cubría hasta el final de su columna y las _canillas_ le protegían las piernas. Su escudo había sido heredado, entregado por reyes de Oriente años atrás al príncipe heredero de Troya. Príamo no había tenido tiempo de usarlo, pues no era el mejor para una guerra. Se trataba de una pieza ornamentada y preciosa, pero poco práctica.

Al verlo, el público guardó silencio, esperando a su primer combatiente. El príncipe era hábil con su espada, pero eso era algo que todos suponían. En realidad esperaban que llegara al final y que enfrentarse a su hermano fuera su premio.

Los participantes pasaron por sus manos uno a uno, sin poder hacer nada para resultar victoriosos. Algunos fueron heridos, pero a todos se les perdonó la vida. Combeferre no tenía intención de matar.  Aquello no lo iba a hacer más grande, tan sólo deseaba que su hermano tuviera su misma suerte.

Príamo era más agresivo. Imponía tanto que muchos de sus oponentes estuvieron sentenciados antes de luchar. Las heridas inflingidas por su espada tardarían más en sanar. Parecía dispuesto a exhibirse ante su pueblo, y ante su padre. Iba a suceder lo que todos temían.

Courfeyrac se revolvió en su asiento. Comprendió en ese momento que la profecía de su padre se cumpliría aquel día. Uno de aquellos hombres cambiaría el destino de Troya, y no sabía cuál. No habían sido enviados en vano.

 

………….

 

Enjolras se había quedado helado. De ese modo, sus facciones marmóreas le hacían parecer aún más una estatua. No podía creerlo, pero no le era ajeno. Había matado a otros humanos por lo que consideraba el orden en la naturaleza, por envidia o protección. Eso  había sido él. Apolo, cegado por la rabia, injusto, vengativo. Pero ¿cuáles serían los motivos que lo llevarían a matar a Grantaire? Había disfrutado de su calor. Disfrutaba incluso de sus discusiones, de su atrevimiento, su cinismo.

―No debes correr por el bosque con un hombre condenado. Y con tu belleza, Apolo querrá matarte a ti también ―dijo Grantaire.

Enjolras se indignó durante un segundo. Luego analizó la situación. Grantaire se preocupaba por él.

―Lo dudo. Permanecer a mi lado podría salvarte, pero pareces incapaz de creerme.

―¿Porque eres el mejor arquero de la ciudad?

_Porque soy Apolo._

―Tengo la bendición de los dioses, o eso dicen.

―No creo demasiado en ciertos beneficios… Perdóname ―le contestó Grantaire, socarrón.

―¿Y Baco? ―contestó Enjolras sorprendido.

―Baco me da libertad.

 

……………

 

Courfeyrac se tapó los ojos. Combeferre iba a morir. Aquella era la profecía. Príamo luchaba como un león en mitad del desierto, ansioso por una presa. Era más fuerte y se notaba que había practicado con los años. Lo único que salvaba a su hermano pequeño era la calidad de su armadura y su destreza al defenderse. 

Courfeyrac abrió los ojos. El cansancio era ese común acompañante de los humanos. Combeferre no podría resistir para siempre. Príamo conquistaría Troya, y él no podría hacer nada si no quería ir al averno para quedarse esta vez.

Combeferre caminaba hacia atrás, evitando las estocadas de Príamo, que se mostraba violento y apenas cansado. Debía remontar, lo sabía, pero tropezó y su escudo salió volando. Indefenso, apuntó a su hermano con su espada, pero Príamo la esquivó y se dispuso a atacar.  Combeferre intentó levantarse, pero la espada frente a él era más rápida. El filo le rompió el peto, haciendo que su hombro sangrara.

Príamo lo miró a los ojos, su espada descansaba sobre su yugular. La muchedumbre dejó escapar un grito.

―¿Me veis, padre? Tengo el destino de Troya entre mis manos.

Laomedonte se había levantado de su silla. Parecía a punto de desfallecer.

Combeferre no cerró los ojos, no suplicó. Si iba a reencontrarse con su madre en el Hades, así lo haría, con el honor de un guerrero. Lo único que temía era dejar sola a Cosette, y a Courfeyrac. No se habían conocido lo suficiente y ya se despedían. Siguió enfrentando a su hermano, orgulloso, aunque una parte de él temblaba en silencio.

Nada ocurrió.

―¿De verdad creéis que mataría a mi propio hermano? ―Príamo se dirigió al pueblo, pero en especial a su padre―. Mi misión aquí fue suplicar mi perdón. Pedir redención. Amo a mi pueblo y a mi familia. ―Lanzó la espada a la arena y le tendió la mano a Combeferre―. Este nunca ha sido un enemigo real.

Hubo un segundo de desconcierto hasta que la gente, y el viejo Laomedonte, empezaron a respirar de nuevo. Algunos aplaudieron llevados por la emoción y la alegría.

Combeferre permitió que su hermano mayor lo levantara y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Era el ganador del torneo, y él vivía. Estaba avergonzado.  No había muerto, pero perder así lo hacía todo aún más humillante para él. Lo habían perdonado.

Ni siquiera era consciente de que se tambaleaba, y la sangre cubría ya su brazo derecho. La visión se le nublaba mientras Príamo era coronado con el laurel de Apolo.

Courfeyrac buscó a su hermano con la mirada. Era un estúpido. ¿Qué podía hacer él siendo mortal? Corrió entre las gradas de piedra, esquivando a ciudadanos que coreaban de júbilo. Combeferre, ¿nadie lo había visto?

Por fortuna, aquel sacerdote que era amigo suyo corría en su dirección y abordó a Courfeyrac cuando casi había llegado a la arena.

―Llevadlo al templo. Debo buscar las hierbas que puedan curarlo. ―Le señaló a un bello joven que se había quitado una corona―. Este es Jehan, el poeta. No dejéis que duerma. Morfeo podría llevárselo para siempre.

El sacerdote corrió en sentido contrario, abandonando el palacio hacia el bosque. Courfeyrac miró al joven.

―Ayúdame, por favor.

―Si está en mi mano. ―Su voz era dulce y afrutada como el sol sobre los árboles.

El poeta lo siguió. Courfeyrac buscó a Combeferre en la arena, pero ya no lo vio. Laomedonte parecía ajeno. La gente se había puesto en pie. Apenas veía delante de sus ojos.

Jehan le señaló bajo las gradas. Las puertas por las que los participantes habían salido daban al castillo. Courfeyrac corrió por detrás de la piedra y en la tercera puerta lo vio, tambaleándose para intentar abrirla. Courfeyrac se desprendió de su túnica y envolvió a Combeferre con ella.

― Necesitamos encontrarte un caballo.

Combeferre parecía ido. Murmuró “establos” aporreando la madera. El sudor se perlaba en su frente.

El poeta le ayudó a abrir la puerta y a llevar a Combeferre hasta un carro.

―Os llevaré al templo ―afirmó con decisión.

―Raudo, poeta.

 

….......

 

Joly se había agachado entre los arbustos. Buscaba entre los hierbajos inservibles algo de _centaura major_ y _aristoloquia_ para limpiar la herida. Solo el fuego podía cauterizarla, pero antes debía encontrar algo para limpiarla. Una infusión era lo más recomendable. Podía realizar un ungüento si encontraba la suficiente cantidad, pero le era imposible distinguir lo que buscaba entre las ramas. Qué Apolo lo ayudara, pero se decía de él que no acudía a sus templos y hacia semanas que no lo había visitado.

El sacerdote dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. El tiempo corría y la naturaleza parecía estar en su contra.

Frente a él creyó ver unos rizos que reconocía, y otros que le eran algo ajenos, aunque no del todo. Era el bello extranjero, y discutía con Grantaire.

Joly lo llamó, aunque no tenía muy claro si le sería de ayuda. Estaba desesperado y aquello hizo más fuerza que todo lo que sabía que su amigo desconocía sobre medicina.

―¡Ayudadme, por favor! El príncipe ha sido herido y necesita un ungüento. El miedo me ha cegado, o ha sido Érice*, pero no encuentro las hierbas que necesito.

Grantaire se agachó hacia él.

―Calma, amigo. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Centaura y aristoloquia. Oh, que me lleve el Hades. Soy incapaz de ver nada.

―Y yo lo siento, amigo, pues no las reconozco―le dijo Grantaire acariciando su hombro.

―Yo sí.

Ambos se volvieron al oír la voz melódica, pero varonil de Enjolras.

 ―Pero no las veo. Creía que brotaban con abundancia en este paraje.

―No desde que Apolo abandonó Troya, y al príncipe a su suerte.

Enjolras tragó con fuerza. _Apolo está aquí, ha venido a matar a Combeferre._ En cierto modo, podía hacerlo. El bello arquero caminó unos pasos y en un claro, el sol lo iluminó. Cerró los ojos.

―Padre, muestra a tu hijo el camino. Apolo nunca se fue de Troya ―Enjolras apretó las manos. No podía hacer brotar ni un pequeño trébol, pero quizás podía usar su intuición. Encontrar aquello que no estaba a la vista.

Sintió la dirección del aire y el calor del sol. Al este, el astro calentaba por la mañana, cuando las plantas crecen. Se giró hacia los árboles en un baile improvisado. Abrió los ojos. Entre las hojas, flores rosáceas lo saludaban con los pétalos abiertos.

―Centaura ―susurró antes de arrancarla con las manos. Guardó un puñado entre su quitón y se volvió hacia el camino.

No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Grantaire frente a él.

―He encontrado centaura ―dijo Enjolras con júbilo.

Grantaire dio un paso atrás.

―Te he visto rezar.

 

….......

 

 

Courfeyrac sostenía un cuerpo de sangre caliente que se estaba quedando frío. Los humanos son ciertamente más complejos en ocasiones que los dioses, pensó. De nada servía que lo tapara con su túnica. La vida se le iba de las manos.

Casi imploró a aquel poeta que acelerara, pero en el bosque, el carro se quedaba rezagado por las piedras. Nunca había echado tanto de menos sus alas.

El poeta paró de golpe y los ayudó a bajar. Señaló el bello templo de mármol que se erguía hacia el cielo, en lo más alto de la colina para que fuera visto incluso millas al norte.

―¡Joly! ―el grito de Jehan sonó desesperado.

El sacerdote salió a la puerta a recibirlos.

―Rápido, a mi habitación. Tenemos agua caliente y centaura. Estaba preparando un ungüento.

―¿Tenemos? ―Courfeyrac lo comprendió mejor al entrar a la pequeña morada del sacerdote.

Enjolras mezclaba las hierbas que Grantaire iba despedazando con aceite y agua. Ambos trabajaban juntos, pero no hablaban y apenas se miraban.

 ―Hermano ―dijo Enjolras al ver a Courfeyrac. 

Courfeyrac sólo asintió. Su prioridad era Combeferre. Al tumbarlo en la cama notó su frente perlada.

Joly se acercó con paños de agua fría.

―Debes agradecer a tu hermano su conocimiento en herbología curativa. Hasta parece un seguidor de Apolo.

―¿Quién dice que no lo es? ―dijo de pronto Grantaire mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Enjolras lo siguió entregándole el ungüento a Joly.

―¿Qué les pasa? ―dijo Courfeyrac a nadie en particular.

Joly se untó los dedos y comenzó a trabajar en la herida de Combeferre.

―Llevan así desde que volvieron del bosque ―dijo.

 

…….....

 

Sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Grantaire. En aquel claro se sentía bendecido a su manera. En aquel claro lo encontró la primera vez. Estaba cerca del templo de Dionisos y la luz era mágica. Ayudaba a las criaturas a disfrutar de su libertad.

―Di lo que piensas ―dijo Enjolras. Grantaire había permanecido de espaldas―. No ensombrezcas tu mente con pensamientos que no conoces.

―Llamabas a tu padre ―contestó Grantaire en un susurro.

―Me viste sangrar ―podía demostrar su mortalidad. En cierta forma no era una mentira.

Grantaire se volvió hacia Enjolras y se acercó caminando. Aquello le puso muy nervioso.

―Eres hermoso y ducho con el arco, y ahora descubro que conoces hierbas curativas. Un cisne bendijo vuestra llegada, y mi profecía…

_Apolo iba a matarlo._

―¿Eres su hijo?

Enjolras no comprendió y dio un paso atrás. Grantaire lo vio en sus ojos. Confusión y miedo.

―¿Eres hijo de Apolo?

 

…........

 

Mientras el príncipe luchaba por su vida, en un salón de palacio, el sacerdote loco observaba sus piedras negras invocando a un ser oscuro. En las paredes frías de mármol se podían escuchar susurros.

―Dime, mi señor. ¿Quiénes son esos extranjeros? ¿Tienen poder? ¿Tienen lo que deseo?

Denesteo tiró las piedras sobre la mesa y los susurros se convirtieron en palabras. Parecía que había una muchacha dentro de ellas.

―¿Mi señora? ¿Perséfone? ―se aventuró el sacerdote tomándolas en las manos. Estaban calientes. La voz volvió a susurrar―: Qué razón puede haber para que mi reina del inframundo acompañe a los muertos. ¿No es el Dios Hermes el que realiza tal misión?

Una de las piedras cayó sobre la mesa abriendo una pequeña brecha con forma de flecha. El sacerdote loco la siguió con los ojos. Apuntaba al bosque.


	11. Capítulo 10: Unidos en la distancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habéis esperado pacientemente. Gracias.  
> Mudanza, trabajo nuevo y viaje a casa después...Aquí estamos!!

Príamo entró en su alcoba llevado por la furia de los titanes. Había ganado, pero su hermano sufría por su culpa.

Cuando llegó a Troya, todo parecía claro. Sólo deseaba mostrarle a su padre que era digno, que tenía poder. Habría sido fácil acabar con Combeferre, achacarlo a un terrible accidente provocado por la sanguinaria competición, pero no lo deseaba. Hacía mucho, había crecido con él. Lo había visto andar por primera vez, decir su nombre con la voz rota de la infancia, la timidez del que es pequeño.

Denesteo lo condenaría, lo llamaría estúpido. Iba a hacerlo en ese preciso instante pues, junto a la ventana, una figura negra con un mechón plateado se irguió en las sombras.

―Conocido por su clemencia ―siseó sin más.

―Era mi hermano, ¿qué más podía hacer? ―Príamo se mostró cansado y pesaroso.

―Tu hermano está corrompido por sus compañías. Las runas me hablan de una extraña magia en ellos. Esos forasteros.

Príamo lo miró curioso.

―Los troyanos también hablan. Llegaron con un cisne, el símbolo del _pater._ Sin embargo, son mortales. Si han sido elegidos, no debemos interponernos.

El sacerdote loco lo miró como si no entendiera sus palabras.

―Esos hombres envenenan a tu hermano, y por consiguiente, tu ciudad. He visto como miran. Sus ojos están vacíos de comprensión, me lo han dicho las runas. No son mortales.

―¿Qué son, entonces?

―Demonios. Desean conquistar Troya. Arrebatársela a Laomedonte. Su magia finge, su magia engaña. El poder es lo único que les importa.

Denesteo sabía mucho sobre aquello. El poder era lo único que podía moverle. Sus poderes.

 ……..

 

En la noche y bajo el fuego de las antorchas, Combeferre temblaba. Courfeyrac era el único que no se había separado de su lado. Rezaba, ofrecía a sus hermanos sacrificios, parte de su pelo, sus atributos. Se reirían de él ahí arriba, tan fuerte que los hombres anticiparían truenos. Su corazón por un mortal. Ahora que latía, que era cálido y su piel también temblaba, se había dado cuenta de que la importancia de una vida condenada a un fin es con quién se comparte.

Apolo había entendido aquello cada vez que había perdido a alguien. Los había inmortalizado en la tierra para tener algo a lo que volver.

Él era pícaro y juguetón. Se enamoraba todos los días y nunca volvía. Nunca era para siempre, porque sabía que en su mundo aquello no existía.

Y ahora podría llorar. Por primera vez le dolería el corazón. Sus músculos se tensaban como cuerdas de  la cítara que inventó para Apolo, pero mientras él respirara, no habría nada más.

Miró su pecho subiendo y bajando. La herida presentaba mejor aspecto, y ya sólo permanecía el miedo a la inconsciencia, a que la sangre derramada hubiera sido demasiada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Medir el tiempo por el paso de los días era estúpido. Aquella noche parecía eterna, pero los mortales preferían pasar los momentos de oscuridad durmiendo, hacerlos lo más cortos posible, quizás para evitar toda aquella desesperanza.

Su hermano se había marchado. Aquel sacerdote de Baco lo había seguido como un vendaval. Courfeyrac no sabía qué oscuro misterio bailaba entre ellos, y prefería mantenerse al margen. Todo tenía un fin y, hasta aquel momento, era mejor si no los descubrían.

 

….....

 

Joly estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo. Había dormido en sitios peores y ofrecer su cama al enfermo parecía ya una costumbre. Esta era la primera vez que no lo haría sólo.

El joven poeta extendió las mantas y los cojines, y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía avergonzado, jugando con su túnica con los dedos. Se habían besado, tan dulcemente que parecía la caricia de los árboles, pero Joly lo había mirado a los ojos y se había asegurado de que era verdad. Al llegar al templo había buscado respuesta y entre las antorchas, Jehan se había dormido.

El beso quedó olvidado como una leyenda y, ahora que el fuego volvía a dorar sus gentiles hombros, ansiaba protegerlo más que nunca, pero no podía. No sabía hacerlo.

Si lo deseaba, aquello no era lo más importante, y sin embargo lo ansiaba. Lo ansiaba tanto.

Era tan hermoso que le hacía dudar.

El poeta no se quitó la túnica. Simplemente se tumbó, tan grácilmente que el fino lino del centro de la _cella*_ no se movió en absoluto. Joly se tumbó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. Bajo el sol caliente del fuego parecían ambarinos.

El joven sonrió.

―Si algo te perturba… ―comenzó a decir Jehan― me iré.

Joly no quería. No podía permitirlo.

―No puedes ―la voz se le hizo un nudo, como la soga de un esclavo―. Pues te venero como a esa estatua.

Apolo los bendecía desde el cielo. Estaban en la casa del dios, juntos. Él, que había bendecido el amor entre hombres con cantos.

―A no ser que a amar también se le pueda llamar culpa… ―recitó Joly acariciando su mejilla.

―En tu honor sonarán mis versos ―respondió Jehan. También había leído las plegarias de Apolo al encontrar muerto a Jacinto, por su culpa.

¿Era así como se sentía Joly? Quizás tenía miedo a perder, pero no hay mayor dolor que el de perder una vida, lejos de la persona amada, solo.

―Y quedarás en el recuerdo de mi boca… ―continuó Jehan antes de besarlo de nuevo.

_Y un héroe grabará sus cantos en tus hojas_

Joly se agitó, pero el poeta le quitó el frío y le arrancó la túnica después de mirarlo a los ojos. Pidió permiso, a él y al dios. Acarició su piel con los dedos, como una hoja amarillenta de plegarias. Notó como se erizaba, como el musgo, como el agua.

Entre sus muslos escribió con las manos sus canciones, y sonaron alegres en los labios del sacerdote. Joly sólo supo pedir. Que lo liberara y que no lo hiciera.

Y cuando Jehan se echó sobre él como el manto de la noche, Joly se sintió más en casa que nunca. No necesitaba un lecho en el que yacer, sólo una piel suave con la que hacerlo.

El sol se coló por el pórtico para iluminarlos, exhaustos, saciados de algo que no era vino o ambrosía.

……

 

Cuando Combeferre abrió los ojos, el sol ya se hallaba en lo alto del cielo y una cabeza de rizos alborotados dormitaba sobre su regazo. Maldito. Se había enamorado de él. No estaba muerto y verlo le reconfortaba, pero se había posado en él una angustia que no podía explicar. Quizá era la herida, las hierbas que lo habían sanado o una premonición que paseaba por su corazón, esperando que la descifrara.

Combeferre le acarició el cabello. Desde que él había llegado a su vida, su suerte había cambiado. ¿Tenían esos dos extranjeros algo que ver con el regreso de Príamo?

Courfeyrac abrió los ojos. Parecía sorprendido de haber dormido en una situación así. Combeferre le sonrió. Quería que entendiera que no iba a morir, que realmente estaba allí. Con las manos frías, le acarició el rostro y Courfeyrac se estremeció.

―Me has cuidado ―susurró Combeferre con voz ronca.

―No sabía qué hacer. Se escapaba de mis conocimientos ―Courfeyrac lo miró a los ojos, dulce.

Combeferre se limitó a agarrarle la mano. Necesitaba sentirlo.

―Mi padre ―murmuró―, la muralla. Te marcharás.

_Su inmortalidad volvería._

―Lo único importante es que vives ―dijo Courfeyrac en un suspiro.

Podía olvidar aquel nombre que sólo le había pertenecido un tiempo escaso comparado con la eternidad, pero no su piel o sus ojos. Sentir lo había cambiado todo.

 ―No quiero vivir si tú…

―Sssh ―Courfeyrac lo calló a tiempo―. Vas a ser rey, y Troya te amará incluso más que a tu padre. Serás justo y un gran capitán a la vez.

―Me casaré con una princesa a la que no ame. Cada decisión sobre el futuro de Troya será mía, pero nunca olvidaré tus ojos ni tus labios. Es injusto, y repentino, y me siento egoísta por querer lanzarlo todo al profundo mar y seguirte.

―No puedes seguirme ―contestó Courfeyrac seriamente.

Él iba lejos, al cielo, y al infierno a veces. Demasiado lejos para un príncipe en la flor de la vida.

Aquello hizo que Courfeyrac se alterara. Su padre había hablado de un suceso que encaminaría a Troya a su destino, pero con Príamo en la ciudad, Courfeyrac no acertaba a comprenderlo. 

―Y sin embargo detestas que sea así ―contestó Combeferre en voz baja.

 

………

 

―¿Alguna vez piensas en la magia tras esas paredes? La inmortal Afrodita me la entrega y  sé que ella me ama. Ella está pensando en mí…

―Y yo estoy pensando en abrirme la cabeza con una piedra… ―Bahorel no toleraba los ataques de sensiblería de Marius, y hacer la guardia con él se había convertido en una tortura digna de aquella que sufrió Hércules―. Es una princesa.

―¿Acaso elige el corazón? ―el joven podría arder por amor.

―Eso no la hace menos princesa, ni a ti menos insensato. Cuídate, Príamo se acerca a su alcoba y si te escuchara…

Marius vio, a través del patio, cómo el que habría sido su rey de no haber sido desterrado cruzaba los pórticos hacia la alcoba de Cosette.

―¿Debemos avisar al rey?

Bahorel lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

―¿Qué le diríamos? ¿Qué su añorado hijo al que acaba de perdonar y ha ganado el torneo visita a su hermana? No hemos visto nada extraño, y Príamo, de ser vengativo, no elegiría actuar en palacio.

―No me gusta ese sacerdote ―reconoció Marius―, y prefiero que reine Combeferre.

―Y eso ocurrirá. Está escrito. Príamo es poderoso en Persia. No abandonará sus cruzadas. ―Bahorel miró al muchacho, que parecía sopesar sus palabras―. Deja de preocuparte, y cumple con tu cometido.

 

……..

 

Príamo tomó un segundo de respiro antes de llamar al portón. Cosette podría estar descansando, o quizás no querría verle. Era tan pequeña cuando se marchó, y tal como Afrodita había predestinado, era bella como un amanecer. Había crecido sin madre y con las historias de cómo se había marchado, de una condena.

Una de las jóvenes de su séquito fue quién abrió la puerta. Al ver a un hombre alto y fuerte, enrojeció.

―Su alteza se está peinando ―balbuceó.

La afrutada voz de Cosette resonó entre las paredes de su alcoba.

―Tranquila, Cherise. Dejadlo pasar.

La muchacha se apartó y volvió junto a su ama dónde dos mujeres la peinaban y acicalaban.

―Excusa que un hombre tosco importune un lugar tan hermoso ―dijo Príamo al acercarse―. Tan sólo deseaba conocer a mi hermana. En la arena apenas podía contemplarte.

―Heriste a Combeferre. ―La joven se limitó a mirar al frente con dureza―. Durante quince años él fue mi único hermano.

 ―Supongo que sabes lo que hice. Es insensato el humano que reta a los dioses, pero los jóvenes se equivocan. Tan sólo vengo a recuperar lo que es mío, y no hablo de Troya. ¡Qué joven era! ―El guerrero la miró a través del espejo―. Promete que nunca cometerás locuras, pero no podrías jurarlo, pues así florece el corazón. El daño es una consecuencia que no esperamos.

―Puedo perdonarte. Troya no crecerá en la hostilidad ―Cosette se volvió e hizo que las damas se alejaran con un solo movimiento de su mano―, pero sólo habrá un rey en Troya.

―Y verlo reinar será más de lo que poseía hace un día ―Príamo le tomó la mano―. Verte casadera, convertirte en mujer ante los dioses es un regalo para mi corazón. Te auguro los pretendientes más valientes. Decenas de príncipes esperarán frente a tu puerta.

La princesa pensó en su destino. ¿Y si no abría la puerta de su castillo cómo había abierto la de su corazón? Por desgracia, había sido al valiente equivocado.

Cosette decidió que cambiar de tema era más apetecible.

―Y tú, hermano, ¿tienes hijos? ―dijo en un tono más relajado.

―Uno, se llama Héctor. Me gustaría que visitara el reino de su padre, pero nuestro padre es aún reacio, me temo. Tengo un hogar, una esposa, y sin embargo Troya me sigue preocupando. Hay entre las paredes rumores de forasteros extraños.

―Muchos hombres acudieron de tierras lejanas a construir nuestras murallas.

―No todos con iguales dones ―añadió Príamo―. Necesito que hables con Combeferre. A ti te escuchará. Esos hombres que dicen curarlo, prodigan una magia digna de los dioses. Manipulan y capturan la razón como si de dioses se trataran. Dicen ser bendecidos por Zeus, pero desde que llegaron no se han escuchado las voces de las musas. Han callado a Apolo.

―¿Crees que le harían daño? ―Cosette enrojeció de preocupación.

―¿Por qué se habrían acercado a un príncipe heredero si no? Debes llevarme hasta ellos. Debo descubrirlos para que nuestro padre me crea, pero no puedo hablar con Combeferre. Él no confía en mí. Aun soy el hombre que lo humilló en la arena.

Cosette miró al frente. Sabía dónde encontrar a Combeferre. Quizás podía convencerlo o averiguar algo más de los forasteros de Corinto.

Debía adentrarse en el bosque. Marius la ayudaría. Estaba segura, si se lo pedía, lo haría.

Asintió con la mente algo ausente, y Príamo le besó la suave mano, recogió su capa y se marchó.

La noche acababa de posar su velo sobre el castillo, y entre las faldas del Ida, un sacerdote perseguía a un arquero.

 

 


	12. Capítulo 11: Primera Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que quedaba un capítulo, pero estaba quedando tan largo que al final he decidido partirlo en dos. Os prometo que la parte final no tardará tanto como os tengo acostumbrados, pues está en proceso.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Beteo como siempre por la increíble S_Nuur

Joly apagó las velas al amanecer. Jehan dormía entre el raso blanco atrapado en sus sueños y por primera vez relajado. Se había dejado llevar. Joly sabía que aquello tendría un precio. Laomedonte no le permitiría tener un amante en el templo. No era aquello a lo que el sacerdote de Apolo debía dedicar sus días. Se había consagrado a una plegaría. A un ser inmortal.

Aquel ser lo había abandonado y lo único que poseía ahora era la calidez de un momento, las letras de un poeta.

Joly seguía creyendo. No había dejado las plegarías ni los sacrificios. Algún día, Apolo volvería a Troya y Combeferre sería rey.

Una presencia lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Enjolras? ―El joven se había parado tras él y estaba tan blanco que parecía una copia reducida de la estatua de mármol frente a ellos―. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Pensaba que volverías al trabajo.

―Me he escapado ―dijo sin más―. Nunca he sido obediente. Mi padre te lo diría. Quería hacerte una consulta.

―Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con el futuro, Enjolras ―se disculpó Joly. Hacía meses que no tenía una profecía.

―¿Y con el pasado?

Joly se turbó y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Enjolras no le dejó hablar.

―¿Qué conoces de Grantaire? ¿Fue entregado a Apolo cuando era un niño? ¿Era él?

El sacerdote lo miró sorprendido de que supiera todo aquello.

―No puedo responderte. No estaba aquí cuando ocurrió. La madre de Grantaire hizo sacrificios para que su hijo no muriera, pero empeoraba y nadie pudo ayudarla. Estaba desesperada cuando acudió al templo. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió. Sólo Grantaire, y era tan pequeño. Bueno, y Apolo.

Enjolras miró hacia otro lado.

―¿Así que era él?

A Joly le pareció que la conversación se había vuelto extraña. Enjolras no parecía deseoso de saber qué había ocurrido, sino si efectivamente aquel niño era Grantaire. Parecía que el suceso en sí le era más que conocido y Joly sintió que el extranjero sabía más que él.

―¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Ha recordado algo nuevo?

Joly se mostró emocionado ante el nuevo descubrimiento, pero Enjolras sólo movió la cabeza.

―Sólo que Apolo lo maldijo…

_Príamo reinará y arderá Troya._

Joly habló, pero no fue duro con él.

―Deberías darle más crédito a ese loco―dijo con dulzura, acariciando su hombro.

Enjolras respiró. Algo en él lo reconfortaba.

―Tengo que acabar esa muralla. Debo irme lo antes posible.

No quería matar, y sin embargo Grantaire lo había visto; una flecha dorada en su corazón. Quizás si volvía a ser inmortal, perdería parte de la calidez de su corazón. Quizás era el dios el que quería matar, no Enjolras. Su dualidad acabaría con él.

 

…….

 

Cosette se abrochó una capa sobre el chitón y miró hacia atrás. Marius se había sonrojado al ver la larga cabellera moverse sobre la nueva prenda. Sonrió.

―Si me acompañas, me sentiré segura.

―No… puedo negaros nada, Alteza.

―Guardia ―habló con dureza, pero en sus labios se escondió una sonrisa―. No me llames alteza y si me llamas Eufrasia te mataré.

Así echó a andar y Marius no dudó en seguirla.

En lo alto de una colina, el templo los saludó. Cosette sabía que su hermano se recuperaba entre aquellas paredes. Sentir a Apolo cerca siempre lo había reconfortado, aunque no le había otorgado su don en el pasado. La muchacha esperaba encontrarlo con mejor salud. Una carta los había avisado de que parecía fuera de peligro y por primera vez, Cosette había respirado. Miró a Marius antes de entrar.

―Espérame aquí. Debo entrar sola.

El muchacho obedeció, pero permaneció alerta. Cosette bordeó la sala principal para entrar en la alcoba en la que el sacerdote había construido su hogar. La puerta estaba entornada y acarició débilmente la madera con los dedos.

―¿Joly? ―dijo una voz débil.

―Cosette.

―Entra.

Al verlo, la dulce princesa sonrió. Combeferre se había incorporado para mirarla y aunque parecía cansado y desmejorado, su tenue sonrisa le dio alas. Era su hermano y estaba vivo.

Cosette se arrodilló frente al improvisado lecho.

―Hermano, creí no verte más y ahora mis rezos parecen dar su fruto. No hay sangre en tu piel y tus ojos están abiertos, aunque luces la marca de las heridas.

―Las hierbas actúan con la lentitud de los días, pero ansío levantarme y volver a palacio. No debiste venir tu sola ―añadió Combeferre como en una reprimenda.

―No he venido sola ―Cosette enrojeció y decidió exponer el motivo de su visita―. Padre está preocupado, y Príamo.

―¿Ahora os habláis? ―preguntó Combeferre desdeñoso.

―Me ha… pedido perdón. Fue un joven irresponsable. Los dioses tienen planes que no podemos controlar. Él te ama.

―Al volver me ha humillado―el príncipe observó la herida de su pecho―. Al hacerme esto…

 ―Pudo matarte y no lo hizo. Está tan intranquilo con tu porvenir. Esos… extranjeros que te acompañan; sus poderes son extraños.

―Me ayudaron ―quizás su tono fue demasiado duro, pues Cosette se alejó levemente―, mientras Príamo era coronado y laureado.

―No dejes que tu orgullo y tus celos te cieguen ―Cosette no levantó la voz―. Nuestro hermano tiene motivos.

―¿Quién se los ha dado? ¿Ese sacerdote loco? ―Combeferre comprendió entonces―. ¿Eso deseas? Deseas que te lleve ante ellos para que Príamo pueda fingir que es un héroe. Eres tan inocente, Cosette. Podría ir a la playa y buscarlos, pero no desea enfadar al rey. Quiere mi permiso.

Cosette se levantó.

―Te he visto con ese joven de pelo rizado. Veo porque puede encandilarte ―pensó en Marius, esperándola―. Reteniéndolo aquí alimentas tu sufrimiento, el de ambos. Dile que se marche.  Si te ama, todo acabará donde debe, y si quiere hacerte daño…

―No podría… ―¿Por qué le temblaba la voz? ¿Podía ser cierto?

Courfeyrac había aparecido en su vida como una paloma que posa sus alas y a la vez levanta el vuelo. Era efímero. Ambos lo sabían y sin embargo, todo coincidía: Príamo, los juegos, su herida, las plantas curativas… había algo de divino en los hermanos de Corinto. Un misterio ilegible hasta para él.

―Si tú no me escuchas, Padre lo hará. Sabe en qué lugar de la playa se esconden. Achaicos los vigila cada día en las murallas.

Combeferre intentó levantarse, pero seguía tan débil que la cabeza le dio mil vueltas.

―¿Crees que ese joven me hechizó el corazón? ¿No sabes lo que es amar? Lo veo en tus ojos, también amas a quién no debes. Eso nunca es reprochable. Nunca dirías que ese amor fue enviado para matarte, como aquel hermano que viene del pasado.

Era inútil. Todas sus palabras lo eran. No podía levantarse y Cosette ya se marchaba. La ofensa la había hecho llorar y las lágrimas adelantaron sus pasos de vuelta.

 

………………

 

Laomedonte observó su trono. Sabía que era una de las últimas veces que se sentaba en él. Se sentía viejo y cansado. Sabía que algo en él no era como siempre. No necesitaba una Pitia para saber que sus días se acortaban como el invierno.

Le daría a Combeferre todo. Le confiaría su patria, su nombre y su honor, toda su confianza. Su hijo sería bueno, justo, débil.

Su corazón se había forjado en el apego como el musgo se mezcla con la tierra y no la abandona. Separarlo de esa debilidad era imposible. Sólo necesitaba un ejército, protección.

La puerta chirrió y Laomedonte fue separado de sus pensamientos. Príamo entraba como un torbellino.

―Padre, ¿me llamabais?

Laomedonte lo miró. Era un hombre. No un crío o un filósofo, era un guerrero.

―Después de todo, de los juegos y de las palabras, esperaba que pudieras mantener una promesa. ―Le costaba ponerse de pie y Príamo lo notó.

―Os expliqué mi motivo. Ganar de nuevo el honor de mi pueblo era mi única fortuna y sin embargo causé más dolor. ¿Cómo paliarlo?

―Protege a Combeferre.

―¿Por qué este repentino deseo? ―Príamo miró a su anciano padre con curiosidad.

―Porque no me queda mucho ―confesó el rey.

―¿Y si os dijera que lo asola un peligro, y que no soy yo? Va más allá de mis heridas, y de mis conocimientos. Denesteo lo ha visto. Son esos extranjeros. No fueron enviados por Zeus. Es todo una farsa.

El anciano se levantó como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado sin piedad.

―Yo vi al cisne.

―Imitan sus poderes ―le dijo Príamo―. ¿Cómo  explicáis que desde que llegaron, Apolo parece haber abandonado Troya? Pretenden ganar la confianza del futuro rey y acabar con la dinastía. Empezaron por dejarnos solos. Estoy seguro de que vuestro sacerdote os puso al corriente. Ese ducho y bello arquero no podría competir con el rey del sol, pero este no se vio ofendido por su valía.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo demostrar la certeza de tus palabras?

―Deja que convoque a mi sacerdote. Vayamos a la playa y os lo demostraré, padre.

 

……………………

 

En la playa, el trabajo se llevaba a cabo de manera rápida. Courfeyrac ya no pensaba en el número de piedras que restaban para terminar la muralla. Su pensamiento residía en el número de días que le restaban a él con Combeferre. Podría echarla abajo, pero su padre lo vería, como lo veía todo. Un nuevo castigo podría empeorar su situación.

Podía decirle la verdad a Combeferre. Era un dios y mientras la juventud les durara a ambos, podría visitarlo. Quizás hasta que tuviera hijos y un reino y guerras… Era demasiado difícil, en cualquier caso.

¿Y si él le odiaba por mentirle todo aquel tiempo? Courfeyrac no era Apolo. No era el dios que ocupaba sus plegarías. Aquello lo decepcionaría.

Achaicos lo hizo volver con un grito. La tarde caía y la muralla se erguía con majestuosidad, convirtiendo Troya en la ciudad menos accesible del este.

 

―Un día más y volveréis a vuestras ciudades cubiertos de oro ―gruñó el capataz.

Courfeyrac miró a Enjolras, que parecía tan ausente como él. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar de la noche anterior, pero se notaba que sufría por Grantaire y que su sufrimiento iba más allá de una despedida.

Si alguien sabía lo que era despedirse de un amante, ese era su hermano.

―No puedo pedirte que alargues esta noche ―dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja―. Mañana al caer el sol, volverás a tener poderes y entonces podría pedírtelo, pero él me odiará por esta mentira.

―Debemos partir, es lo mejor ―contestó su hermano con dureza.

―¿Qué te asusta? Estos días te han cambiado. Siempre has querido marcharte, pero luego ese sacerdote te dio fuego y lo vi en tus ojos. Mi hermano, de nuevo. ¿Lo hiciste, verdad? Te implicaste con él, y ahora temes.

―Temo una profecía que no es mía. Comparto con ese hombre más que un lecho cálido. Aquel que parecía mi opuesto, disfruta de mi poder y lo sé, porque yo se lo di involuntariamente.

―Sabe quién eres.

―Ha augurado su muerte y su sangre está en mis manos, pero desconoce que soy yo aunque está cerca de averiguarlo ―Enjolras lo miró―. Por eso debemos irnos.

Courfeyrac lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, aunque lo ocultara de sus pensamientos. Su destino estaba en lo alto de aquella montaña, con sus hermanos, volando entre las nubes, dándoles picardía a los comerciantes y destreza a los ladrones. Su corazón volvería a ser inquebrantable.

Aquella noche, visitó a Combeferre por última vez. Quería decirle la verdad, pero al verlo débil en aquel lecho tuvo miedo.

―Mañana acabamos la muralla. ―Se había sentado junto a su costado y acariciaba su mano con un dedo―. Debo marchar.

―¿Tan pronto? ―La voz de Combeferre se fue haciendo pequeña. Recordaba su conversación con Cosette―. No vuelvas mañana. Quédate conmigo unos días.

―Es mi deber ―contestó Courfeyrac con seriedad―. Tengo que volver a casa. Lo sabías. Siempre lo supimos, desde el principio.

Combeferre lo miró a los ojos. Parecía más pálido en ese estado.

―No importa a quién me unan. Podría visitarte. Podrías luchar conmigo. Demostrarle a mi padre tu lealtad.

―¿Tú padre? ¿No es otro al que debo mostrar mi lealtad? Nunca lo sabrás, pero al marcharme te estoy protegiendo. No querrías saber quién soy, ni de dónde vengo.

―No me importa ―Combeferre se irguió un poco más y mostró un gesto de dolor.

Courfeyrac le acarició la mejilla. Estaba tan cerca de contárselo todo.

―Pero a mí sí ―dijo antes de besarle―. Vendré a verte mañana. Pasaré la noche contigo y contaremos estrellas. No dormiremos. Luego me iré y rezaré para que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en mucho tiempo, pues no será alegre.

Combeferre no comprendía, pero no era una muchacha enamorada o un niño que llora por no conseguir un juguete. Era un guerrero, o al menos aquello era lo que debía ser.

―Te esperaré entonces. Siempre te esperaré.

 

……..

 

El rey salía y las puertas se habían abierto como si una comitiva de importancia fuera a atravesar el salón del trono. Laomedonte Le había pedido a Bahorel que lo acompañara, ya que Príamo se encontraba algo distraído, preguntando al sacerdote loco si sabía cómo atrapar a los embusteros. Una parte de Príamo dudaba o más bien temía que pudieran herirles. Su padre era un anciano, pero no sería bien recibido que muriera por su culpa.

―Achaicos ha sido avisado de nuestra visita, y vigila a los Corintos ―le dijo el rey a su hijo.

Príamo asintió agarrando su espada. Protegería su ciudad sobre todas las cosas.

Iban a abandonar el patio hacia la playa cuando una pequeña figura se interpuso en su camino. Cosette llevaba una túnica larga, pero su pelo no había sido peinado esa mañana. Había otros menesteres que ocupaban su mente.

―Cuidaos ―dijo―. Hace muy poco visité a Combeferre y no creyó mis palabras. Está embrujado.

Ni uno solo de los hombres de la comitiva habría dudado en aquel momento que los cuerdos eran ellos. Estaba claro ante sus ojos y aquellos extranjeros debían desaparecer.

―Ofrecí unos juegos en su honor, creyendo así honrar al padre Zeus, y mi heredero casi muere. ―Laomedonte caminó con paso tambaleante―. Los sacerdotes no sienten a Apolo. Las musas se han perdido. Combeferre tendrá que comprender. Ahora, Cosette, déjanos partir. Puede que, cuando volvamos, con la alianza de los pueblos del Este, tú puedas decir que estás prometida.

―¿Padre?

―Príamo conoce al príncipe de Meseria. Podrías ser una reina.

Cosette agachó la cabeza. No era aquello lo que deseaba. No quería alejarse de su hogar ni de Combeferre y en lo profundo de su corazón no podría alejarse de Marius, pero era aquello lo que se esperaba de una princesa; que se casara con un desconocido a mundos de distancia.

 

……….

Ver la muralla casi terminada creó en los hombres una fuerza que no habían conocido en días anteriores. Se mostraban ansiosos por terminar, emocionados porque el rey le diera el visto bueno y pudieran volver a sus casas con sus familias.

Volver a casa era una idea que no parecía apetecible en cierta pareja de individuos. Enjolras no dejaba de suspirar y Courfeyrac estaba ausente, lejos de Troya y de su arena.

―No podemos abarcar un destino que no nos corresponde ―dijo Enjolras más para sí mismo―. Una vez recuperados nuestros poderes, ¿no nos sentiríamos débiles de seguir con esta farsa?  No seremos los mismos.

Courfeyrac lo miró mientras mezclaba pasta de arena.

―¿Y si ya hemos cambiado? ¿Y si siempre habrá un Courfeyrac dentro de mí? Quizás esa era la lección. El cambio.

Enjolras lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero sabía que había algo nuevo en él que su divinidad no borraría. 

Courfeyrac volvió al trabajo. Enjolras supuso que, cómo él, seguramente no querría pensarlo. Había algo de temor en el mañana, cuando volvieran a ser lo que eran o algo bien distinto de lo que habían sido.

Fue Enjolras el que levantó la mirada.

― Se acerca una comitiva.

Courfeyrac vio al rey y a Príamo, y aquello no le dio buena espina. Achaicos les había cerrado el paso por detrás, como si no quisiera que escaparan.

Enjolras se acercó a él y murmuró:

―Tranquilo, déjame hablar.

―Combeferre no quería que viniera hoy ―susurró Courfeyrac―. Ahora comprendo por qué.

―Señor, ¿deseáis contemplar vuestra obra acabada? ―Enjolras se dirigió al rey―. No deben quedar más de dos piedras.

El rey Laomedonte se bajó del caballo y su hijo lo imitó.

―Nada me gustaría más que ser portador de buenas noticias ―dijo a los dos obreros.

―Pues no portéis malas noticias. Es un buen día para todos ―le contestó Enjolras.

―Debo proteger a mi pueblo, caballeros. Casi pierdo un hijo desde que accedí a brindaros homenaje en mi propia casa.

―¿No es eso lo que acarrean los juegos? ―intervino Courfeyrac.

La mirada del sacerdote loco viajaba de Courfeyrac a su hermano. Cuando Enjolras volvió a dirigirse al rey, pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo inusual. Había magia negra cerca.

―Trabajamos para la grandeza de la ciudad. ¿Seremos apresados? ¿Os perdonará Zeus que condenéis a unos hombres por un pecado que no han cometido?

Por primera vez, Príamo se adelantó a su padre.

―Deja que se vayan ahora mismo. Que crucen estas costas para inundar otros pueblos de desdicha.

―Dejad que se coloque la última piedra y os prometo por mi honor que no volveréis a vernos. ―Enjolras mentía, pero al menos no les verían en aquella forma. Y, ¿por qué se le hacía un nudo en la garganta?

Un par de piedras y volverían a ser inmortales.

Laomedonte parecía pensar, igual que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer. El aire de la playa no le sentaba muy bien, de hecho lo envejecía.

Al sentir que perdía su botín, Denesteos se unió a Príamo asiendo sus piedras negras en la mano.

―¿Veis lo que pretenden? Cuando la muralla esté completa se cumplirá su profecía y se urdirá su magia. ¡Seremos sepultados!

Achaicos se acercó más a ellos. Eran hombres, podían luchar, pero los doblaban en número y ellos estaban desarmados. Los matarían.

 

……………

 

Cosette corrió entre las columnas. El aliento se le escapaba entre los labios, pero la urgencia la hacía proseguir. Posó sus bellos ojos en su objetivo y al ver a Marius en el patio se abrazó a su cuello.

― Sé que eres leal a mi padre, pero ¿me eres leal a mí?

―Con mi corazón. Y eso vale más que cualquier promesa que haya hecho a tu padre. ―Marius la miró para que comprendiera que no mentía.

 ―Llévame a mi hermano. Ahora lo he visto. Mi padre está cegado por ese sacerdote. ¡Ay, dioses olímpicos! Espero que Príamo sufra el mismo mal o querrá decir que es malvado.  Están en la playa y van a hacerles daño. Algo de mí lo sabe.

―¿A quién? Mi princesa, habla, pareces asustada.

―Él le ama, le ama. Ama a ese extranjero. Por favor…

Marius no necesitaba escuchar más. No eran demasiadas las palabras, pero su voz se lo había dicho todo.

Ensilló el caballo y subió a Cosette con él. Debían llegar a tiempo.

 


	13. Capítulo 11 (2) De hombres a dioses. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por el apoyo y a S_Nuur por el beteo. Espero que no hayáis sufrido demasiado, ya sea con la historia o con el tiempo de espera entre capítulos.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Combeferre esperaba. Se había vestido con su túnica y se había levantado del lecho. Joly había vuelto a curarlo por la mañana y el príncipe había visto en el sacerdote un nuevo brillo. Algo lo hacía muy feliz.

Él deseaba sentir todo aquello de nuevo, pero el desasosiego no lo dejaba pensar. Courfeyrac volvería a despedirse. Lo vería una última vez, o aquello deseaba con toda su alma. No, su amor no lo engañaría. Se lo había prometido.

La tierra se movió y el aire se hizo pesado como una niebla del amanecer. Un jinete se acercaba.

Combeferre se acercó a la puerta, deseando que Courfeyrac hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero al ver la cabellera dorada de su hermana, su pensamiento se apenó. Cosette se había marchado no hacía mucho con la congoja de sus palabras. Ahora volvía, pero no lo hacía sola.

Al bajar del caballo, la desesperación se apoderó de su rostro. Corría hacia él, mientras Marius se quedaba junto al animal.

―¡Hermano! Una parte de mi rebosa alegría al verte de pie, otra debe alertarte.

Combeferre se acercó a ella. Seguía débil, pero intentaba aparentar una fuerza que no poseía.

―No coartes tus palabras. El sol se pone en el oeste.

―Nuestro padre se dirigía a la playa. Había en él una magia extraña. ¿Quién soy yo para  reconocer tal cosa? Sólo una princesa encerrada, pero conozco los ojos de mi padre. ―Cosette bajó la mirada, avergonzada―. Pensaba lo que decía, intentando protegerte y me di cuenta entonces de que no podía protegerte de tú corazón. Debemos detenerlos.

Su padre había sido poseído por una magia no inmortal, pero sí influenciada por fuerzas diabólicas. ¿Era Denesteo la misma Eris disfrazada?

Combeferre se acercó a Marius.

―¿La amas? ―preguntó.

―Con todo mi ser. ―La sinceridad era evidente en los ojos del muchacho.

―Conozco el estado de salud de mi padre. Cuando sea rey, dejaré que la desposes. Ayúdame ahora. ―Cosette abrió mucho los ojos mientras Marius soltaba la rienda del caballo.

―Eres mi futuro rey.

Combeferre tomó las riendas. La sangre le ardía de tal forma que era imperceptible el dolor que sintió al subir al animal.

Fue más fácil dirigir el caballo a la playa que bajar de él. Allí, el mismo Hades se había abierto y las olas rompían contra las rocas como si quisieran enviar un mensaje.

Los obreros se habían apartado, pero algunos rodeaban a los dos muchachos al grito de “impostores”. Combeferre pudo reconocer la cabeza de Courfeyrac junto a su hermano. Intentaban protegerse mutuamente. Una lanza los apuntaba a ambos.

― Creo, señor, que habéis llegado muy lejos ―decía Enjolras al rey Laomedonte.

Combeferre caminó a zancadas colocándose entre la lanza y los dos hombres. Su mirada se mostró impertérrita, su cuerpo ocultó el dolor en lo más profundo. Juzgaba a su padre y la benevolencia que lo había caracterizado.

―¡Combeferre! ―gritó el anciano―. No deberías estar aquí. Aún te muestras débil.

―¿Quién es más débil de los dos, padre? Vos os empeñáis en castigar a un enemigo que no existe por una razón que apenas comprendéis.

Denesteo dio un paso adelante.

―Aparta, pequeño príncipe, o te llevarán con ellos. Mirad como se agita el océano. Poseidón nos manda una bestia. Los dioses nos castigan.

―Mentís ―contestó Courfeyrac, y se dirigió al pueblo que los observaba―: Al creer a este hechicero, levantáis la ira de los dioses. Os lo juro, Zeus nunca permitirá que nos hagan daño.

― Se atreven a compararse al pater. Sus armas están en sus palabras. Mis piedras brillan en vuestra presencia. Mis armas hablan más claro que las vuestras.

Fue entonces cuando Combeferre lo vio. El sacerdote ocultaba algo bajo la túnica. Era un objeto brillante, puntiagudo como una daga.

Quizás sólo fueron segundos. Los humanos nunca son capaces de medir el tiempo si no por el desfile de acontecimientos. Fue rápido, o demasiado lento. Denesteo se lanzaba sobre ellos y Combeferre se interpuso en su camino como las murallas que los rodeaban. Ni siquiera aquella ciudad era tan digna de protección como los hombres que se encontraban tras de sí; Como aquel hombre que le había roto los huesos con miradas, y ahora su piel sangraba por amor.

Denesteo cayó al suelo con el obstáculo inesperado, y al ver lo que había ocurrido intentó huir por la playa.

Una ola rompió contra las rocas precedida por un rayo.

―¡Nos maldicen! ―se escuchó gritar.

Courfeyrac se lanzó a la arena con la agilidad de un ave que vuela sobre el agua y meció a Combeferre en sus brazos. Su príncipe. Se marchaba como la nave que abandona el hogar. Acarició su broche y su chitón. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Era humano. ¿Cómo si no podía sentir tanto dolor?

―Mírame ―le dijo Combeferre con un hilo de voz―. Eres tan hermoso como el paso de los años, como la hierba que cubre la tierra. Mírame, pues cuando nos veamos por última vez no será alegre, dijiste, pero no podría sentir más dicha… que la de mirarte una última vez.

Courfeyrac cumplió sus deseos. Se había llevado a mucha gente, pero nunca había deseado que uno de ellos no abandonara la tierra. No le importaba no volver a verlo. Lo envolvería en sus alas y lo liberaría.

Pero aún no tenía alas, sólo un corazón roto.

―Nunca sabrás quién soy―susurró Courfeyrac.

―Sé perfectamente quién eres.

Así se marchó Combeferre, príncipe de Troya. Se marchaba a un lugar que Courfeyrac conocía muy bien. Descansaría en los campos Elíseos, como los héroes. Su padre tan sólo tenía que dejar unas monedas sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Laomedonte se arrodilló en la arena, roto de dolor. El puñal que había matado a su hijo seguía a su lado. El rey lo tomó y apuntó a los forasteros con él.

―Lo habéis matado, y a mí. Ahora Troya perecerá.

La respuesta no fue humana. Un rayó atravesó uno de los árboles que conducía al bosque por el que huía el sacerdote loco y sus ramas incendiarias cayeron y lo rodearon.

Príamo se giró, comprendiendo el mensaje de los dioses. Habían sido engañados. Su padre lloraba sin fuerzas.

―¡Apresadlo! ―gritó a Achaicos.

Un nuevo rayo partió una de las piedras que descansaban en lo alto del muro. Sus pedazos cayeron al único hueco que quedaba sin cubrir de la muralla.

Troya tenía protección, pero no tenía rey.

 

………..

 

Enjolras corrió. No podía desaparecer, ni volver a su hogar. La imagen de su hermano sujetando a Combeferre le trajo recuerdos amargos. Su único refugio estaba en el cielo y lo más parecido a las nubes algodonosas del Olimpo estaba frente a él, en el frío mármol de su templo.

La respiración le pesaba cuando abrió las puertas, y, contraído, se arrodilló frente a una figura que era la imagen de todo aquello que había sido. Una luz brotó de sus órganos cansados y heridos, y levantó la mirada. Alguien lo observaba, pero no era el sacerdote de aquel templo, sino de otro bien distinto.

Su pelo azabache descansaba sobre sus hombros, y Enjolras quiso caer a sus pies, rendido. Si iba a cumplirse la profecía, su forma humana no podría soportarlo.

Grantaire lo miró y Enjolras no necesitó formular la pregunta.

―He vuelto a tener una visión ―dijo lentamente.

―Combeferre ha muerto ―contestó el rubio.

―Lo sé. Te he visto en la playa. Brillabas, como ahora.

Enjolras alzó la mirada. Sus ojos azules se habían teñido de una rojez dolorosa. Se acercó al altar y cogió uno de los cuchillos de sacrificio. La hoja se hundió en su piel, pero la herida se cerró y un líquido dorado brotó para ungir su delicada mano.

Cuando se volvió para mirar a Grantaire, sus ojos eran dulces, comprensivos.

―Debí darme cuenta ―dijo el sacerdote en voz baja―. Tan hermoso.

Enjolras esperó que huyera, pero, sin ningún temor, el hombre se fue acercando a él.

―Y ahora puedo decirte que te equivocabas y que yo tenía razón ―murmuró Grantaire con una gran entereza―, pues se ha cumplido la profecía y Apolo me ha atravesado el corazón.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Había tantas formas de herir a un ser humano.

 

.................

 

En otra sala, Laomedonte ya estaba muerto. Respiraba, pero el dolor lo había encogido, exprimiendo sus órganos. Se reuniría con su hijo en un pestañeo. Sus ojos sólo veían sombras negras.

Fue Príamo el que vistió de gala a su hermano pequeño, el que pagó al barquero y el que consoló a Cosette. La princesa lloraba, mientras su blanca mano se encontraba muy cerca de un caballo que la llevara lejos. Nunca se casaría con el príncipe de Meseria. 

 

....................

 

Courfeyrac se había sentado en una roca en el bosque. El frío le helaba la piel y los ojos avellana se habían humedecido. Pasó horas sin decir nada, apenas se movió. Cuando la noche era un velo estrellado, escuchó un pequeño revoloteo. Miró hacia los lados, esperando ver un ave volar entre los árboles, pero a sus pies unas sandalias danzaban sobre la hierba.

―¡Mis alas! ―exclamó. Si lo habían encontrado, significaba que tenía poderes. Que su presencia se había hecho vívida en el Olimpo.

Se puso las sandalias y dejó que acariciaran sus pies. Las lágrimas dejaron paso a la determinación. Si tenía alas, podía encontrar la entrada al Averno.

 

.............

 

Allí espero que no lo detuvieran. Conocía el camino y sin embargo, se sorprendió al notarlo tan frío y oscuro. La puerta era un escondrijo estrecho, casi imposible de atravesar. Caminó entre las almas hasta encontrar a la que buscaba. Caronte los esperaba subido a su barca para llevarlos al otro lado. Todavía se encontraban en ese estado en el que la confusión deja paso a la aceptación. Si una vida había valido la pena, la eternidad podía ser incluso dichosa. Aquel parecía ser el destino del joven príncipe que caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

Courfeyrac reconoció la túnica. No había heridas, y estaba tan hermoso que parecía el mismo al que había conocido en aquel palco. Su cuerpo ya no existía y su alma no podía ser más limpia. No había dolor en sus ojos, sólo confusión.

Antes de ser Courfeyrac, Hermes tenía prohibido hablar con los condenados, pero mucho había pasado desde entonces.

Perséfone reconoció sus sandalias pese a la capa que le cubría la cabeza, pero tan sólo siguió controlando la fila que avanzaba hacia el río Aqueronte*. No deseaba ninguna disputa con el mensajero de los dioses.

La divina mano acarició la sombra como si fuera carne, o aquello parecía. Combeferre parecía vivo en todos los aspectos. Su vello pareció erizarse al notar el contacto y lo miró asustado.

Sus ojos temblaron cuando Courfeyrac se quitó la capucha. Su túnica era más corta y su cetro dorado brillaba en medio de toda aquella oscuridad teñida de sangre, pero su amante pareció reconocerlo.

Courfeyrac le acarició la mejilla y sintió que era cálida y suave como cuando yacieron desnudos en su lecho. A cambio recibió una sonrisa.

 

―Eres tú ―susurró Combeferre. No había sorpresa o indignación en su voz, tan sólo alegría.

―Te dije que volverías a verme ―dijo Courfeyrac con firmeza―, y antes de que pueda perderte para toda la eternidad, necesito hacerte una proposición.

Combeferre lo miró para que continuara.

―Ven conmigo. Te prometo la eternidad. Será oculto y secreto. Sólo tú y yo. Es egoísta incluso para un dios. ¿Con qué poder me atrevo a pedirte algo así? Pero te juro que te visitaré y que nunca te dejaré sólo, y te amaré tanto para que cuando me aleje, mi recuerdo te mantenga cuerdo. Sin embargo, me siento lo bastante unido a ti para advertirte: No podrás ver a nadie más, pues no morarás en el averno. Yo te llevaré a mi palacio de nubes y serás inmortal, pero para todo el mundo seguirás muerto.

La propuesta fue sellada con un beso. Los labios de Combeferre parecían tibios, pero quizás era un recuerdo. El príncipe habló.

―Acepto si puedo tener un último deseo ―Courfeyrac asintió confuso y Combeferre cerró los ojos un momento―. Quiero ver a mi madre una vez más.

 

………

 

Al amanecer, Enjolras visitó el templo por última vez. Salió de él a pie por las escaleras de mármol, como si fuera a extrañar el cuerpo mortal que lo había hecho sentir como ningún otro olímpico podría imaginar. Al final de la escalera, Grantaire se había parado, bloqueando sus pasos. Parecía serio, pero en general demasiado tranquilo para la presencia ante la que se encontraba.

No había entre ellos más aire que el de un suspiro cuando Enjolras le acarició la mejilla.

―Debo irme ―dijo sin más. La inmortalidad le había enfriado el corazón y sintió que si se mantenía lo más humano posible, aquella sensación no perduraría.

―Lo sé. Lo sabía cuando no sabía quién eras y ahora lo entiendo. Te odié durante años, pero no he creído en nada como he creído en tu luz. ―La voz del sacerdote tembló y las hojas de parra que llevaba en el cabello parecieron resquebrajarse.

―Abandona Troya. Construye tu hogar en otras costas, y cuando mires al este y el sol te salude, recuérdame, porque estaré contigo.

Grantaire rió, pero fue una risa amarga sin atisbo de alegría.

―Sabes que no lo haré. Troya es mi hogar.

―Se avecina una gran guerra ―vaticinó Enjolras.

―Entonces la perderé si he de perderla, y no habrá más soles que esperar. ―Grantaire lo miró como si fuera a desaparecer―. Lo que tú no entiendes es que cada amanecer no traerá calor, sino nostalgia. Pues me abrazarás y sin embargo te sentiré lejos. Debí quedarme cerca de Baco. El hombre que no ve la luz del sol, no puede extrañarla.

Era Apolo, de nuevo. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y una parte de él palideció tan sólo de pensar que Grantaire pudiera ver también parte de ello.

―Puede que Príamo estuviera a punto de matarnos, pero yo nunca dejaré de ser protector de Troya.

Era conocida la osadía de Apolo, pero también su orgullo. Había hecho una promesa.

Desde ese día, cada día sin excepción alguna, Grantaire se encerraba en el templo mientras el sol dominara el firmamento, tan lejos de los ventanales que la luz no podía tocarle.

Seguía teniendo visiones, pero no vio aquella flecha que lo condujo al Hades veinte años después.

 

………….

 

Príamo tuvo diecinueve hijos. El día que fue coronado rey, Cosette robó un caballo y huyó a las montañas con Marius. Una parte de Príamo fue lo bastante magnánima como para no mandar un ejército a buscarla y condenar a muerte a su captor. En Perinto formaron una familia. Cuando Troya cayó, cuatro hijos de Ileón pelearon por acoger a las hijas pequeñas de Príamo en Perinto. Eran sus primas.

Joly huyó de Troya con Jehan tan sólo cuatro días después de la coronación. Sabía que Príamo no aceptaría su unión. Decidió que le debía una mayor devoción a su corazón que a su fe, y que Apolo los bendeciría, pues había actuado del mismo modo en el pasado. Jehan nunca dejó de escribir. No vivieron guerras, esclavitud o miedo.

Apolo nunca dejó de proteger Troya. La muralla que él mismo había ayudado a construir resistió diez años de guerra y descargas feroces hasta que fue abierta voluntariamente para dejar pasar un caballo de madera.

Hermes nunca perdonó a Príamo, y ayudó a los griegos en todo momento.

Fue Combeferre quién ablandó su corazón al ver a su hermano perder a su primogénito, Héctor. Seguía siendo su parte más humana. Lo siguió llamando Courfeyrac.

Así se volvieron a encontrar Príamo y Hermes, pero esta vez era Príamo el que lloraba desconsolado. Al ver al dios, el rey pareció recordar a aquel joven de Corinto. Hermes lo cubrió con un velo invisible y lo condujo a la tienda de Aquiles para que pudiera recuperar a Héctor y enterrarlo.

Así le agradeció a Príamo que hubiera enterrado de igual modo a Combeferre para que él pudiera salvarlo. En lo más profundo de su inmortalidad, y pese a su odio hacia Príamo, Héctor le recordaba a Combeferre porque vivía con honor. Aquel fue su último homenaje.

La muralla cayó, pero no los recuerdos que allí se forjaron. Estos eran inmortales como los que la construyeron. Inmortales como el amor y como las almas que viven en la luz.

Así le dijo Combeferre a su madre, la reina Estrimión, al verla por última vez:

 

_“Viví una vida de vacio por salvar otras vidas y poder llegar a ti con orgullo, sin entender que no eran la sabiduría o la magia las que me permitirían conseguirlo, sino el amor. Y ese sacrificio es el que me permite verte una vez más, madre, para decirte que todo ese amor que me profesaste, se lo he dado a otro, porque es el amor lo único que puede vencer a la muerte”_

 


End file.
